The Vampire and the Werewolf
by Windslepi
Summary: Sequel to the Werewolf and his Kate. Please read that one first! Kate and Luke's journey after separation. Will their paths cross?
1. Welcome back!

Welcome back my faithful readers! I proudly present to you… the sequel to The Werewolf and his Kate!!!!

CAUTION: If you have not read The Werewolf and his Kate, please do so before you read The Vampire and the Werewolf. It will spoil it all for you.

If you have read it… please continue on to chapter 1!

**Reviews welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Luke**

No one knows what it feels like, what I'm going through. Sure, the others hear my thoughts and know my pain, but its nothing compared to feeling it first hand. Their hearts haven't been ripped from their chest. They haven't searched the forests for ten months trying to find what my soul needs to survive.

I searched the trail over and again, after the bloodsuckers had taken her away. I covered the miles circling it, going forwards and backwards, but the scent is dropped somewhere deep in Canada with traces of blood still lingering. The females' scents had left, and Kate's scent is taken away by another vampire, her scent completely gone. Gerard and the others have ideas for what it could mean, but I shut my ears to them.

Everyday, I beat myself up about not going after Kate the moment she was taken. I could tear my heart out one hundred times and not feel the pain I did when Kate was taken away from me. I knew I could not have chased her, though. She would have been dead in seconds.

Because of what happened, I don't even find myself wanting to be around anybody. Not even my brothers. No one can console me, and they know not to even try.

**Kate**

This life was new to me. While I felt the burning sensation months ago, like every tissue in my body was singeing into smoldering ash, but slowly and tortuously, I had found that I was completely alone. I knew that something was happening to my body, and the vampires had done it. The snow had provided no balm to my burning body.

Once I had opened my eyes to a new crystal clarity, a new version of the world I had lived in before, I knew that I must have become one of them. My skin was cold and hard, my throat burned with a thirst that water could not quench. A new life was ahead of me, and I couldn't stand it.

I was the very thing Luke hated in this world. And I knew I couldn't find him, or he would look at me with disgust, and that would tear my heart out completely. I would have to leave him behind, even if it meant hurting myself to do so.

With my new self, _I_ hated me. There were two reasons for that: one, Luke hated me for it, and two, I was a monster. I became something that fed on _people_. How could I do that? How could I be that way? But then I remembered what Luke had said about the alternative, it was like referring back to a time when I was always walking through mist. It was muddled, but I could still remember. He referred to vampires going "vegetarian," which meant feeding on animals. But even I couldn't do that. I hated to kill animals—period. Even a useless fish.

What would I do? Not feed? Even when I was standing there motionless I knew that wouldn't work. Despite the easiness of being able to concentrate on other things, the thirst was on the forefront of my thinking.

I needed blood.

It wasn't long until I caught my first animal, staying far up north, where I figured I would be near the north pole, where humans were scarce. It had been eight months since I'd been up there, and I had only slipped up once. It was difficult, and I hated myself even more for it, but I had to move on. Luke told me that vampires lived forever, and an eternity of self-loathing would ruin me. I had to be strong, even if Luke would never be with me.

Once I had caught the reflection of myself in a smooth mid afternoon lake, and I saw who I had become. My clothes were ratty and the same from when I had turned, but I had the face of a goddess, much like the other vampires who were out there. I was sad to see I wasn't myself anymore, although I could detect small features in my face that were similar to my old one—my round innocent eyes, my thin lips. Above it all, I was glad to see that my eyes were gold. Not red. And that gave me strength all by itself.

**Luke**

The boys were calling me again. They have been trying for weeks, not wanting to allow myself to go down this way, but I don't have the will to run with them. It would be like it was when she was here, and that would not be right. We used to run and hunt vampires just to keep La Push and Forks safe, and for me to keep her safe, but she was not here anymore, and there was no incentive. Why should I want to keep everybody else safe when she wasn't? There was no point.

**Kate**

The sun was setting, casting a pink and orange beam across the sky and coloring the snow in the wide tundra with a warm tint. I had encountered a sign somewhere, halfway buried in snow, which read _Alaska._ As I looked into the sunset, I could see every shade clearly, the clouds which blended in together were strikingly in focus, and it gave the sunset a bigger edge, shaving off some of its calm beauty.

It was hard adjusting to this life. The drastic difference of being a vampire compared to my old human self made life before seem weak and slow. I could smell tracks of animals through the snow, and see the contrast of their subtle footsteps against the clean and untouched snow. In the air, I smelt an eagle flying not far off, his scent becoming clearer with every gust of wind. The snow made no sound underneath my feet. My steps were light and calculated without even intending to. My breath could stay inside my lungs forever—there was no need to breath, but it was such a habit that I found myself doing so continuously.

Time had no meaning to me, although I found comfort in counting the months that go by. Even though I have no hold on reality any longer, it calms me to know that time will never change its ways. I can always rely on time to stay with me forever.

I hadn't counted the months in the beginning, and when I realized months had gone by, I thought about my father and Adam. They must think I was dead. If Luke hadn't figured what had truly happened to me yet, I was sure he thought I was dead as well. I had suddenly felt sorrow for them; the pain I had caused them, the worry and grief—I could have hated myself all over again, but I held myself together. I would never be able to see them again, and hopefully let the years slip by until I was sure they weren't alive anymore. Perhaps then I would feel better about this situation, but I doubted that.

And Luke. Who knew if Luke would die? He was strong and logical. And he had told me that unless werewolves found the will to stop, they could phase forever, and live forever. He may always be around, as long as I existed.

Even though my frozen heart burned with jealousy, I almost hoped he would find someone new, someone he could be with. That way he could find happiness again, and move on from me, and hopefully hate me a little less. If he _did_ find someone, then I had to be sure to stay clear of them, because I wouldn't know if I could restrain myself from killing her.

As for the female vampires who had turned me, I had not seen them since my transformation. If we were ever to cross paths, I would surely not feel too warm towards them. _They_ caused this mess, _they_ tore my heart in two, and _they _tore my life apart. I blamed them for everything.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kate**

There was a reindeer below me, not six yards off. I clung to the fir, leaning down towards the deer, inching silently closer. The deer glanced at its surroundings, not bothering to glance above, then lowered its head to sniff the snow beneath his feet. I found my chance and pounced onto its back, piercing its think winter coat with my bared teeth. They sunk into the deer's flesh with ease, like a knife cutting into a ripe mango. The buck had no time to react, and was pinned to the ground and flinching as I drained it of its blood.

The taste wasn't as good as a human, I thought to myself as I remembered the sweet nectar of human blood from the few times I had slipped up as a vegetarian. But mediocre tasting food was better than the greatest tasting food that resulted in the death of a human.

Once I had finished I wiped my lips clean and pushed the carcass aside—the predators inside these forests would finish him off. I felt the rejuvenation the blood gave me, and took a deep breath.

When there was no need to sleep, no need to go to school, no need to do any form of work or chores, there wasn't a lot to fill my day with. Sometimes I just lay in the snow, sensing my surroundings, but often times I ran. Vampires ran with the speed of light and felt no fatigue from it. I had routes worked out where I would not run into any settlements with humans. My favorite one was a ring around the North Pole, spanning hundreds of miles. My highest record was ten rings from sundown to sunup.

While on one of my rings in the eleventh month of becoming a vampire, I realized how lonely I was. I had had no verbal contact in almost a year—I didn't even know what my own voice sounded like.

As much as I wanted to believe that I was staying strong, it was evident that I was growing weaker. My hair was frazzled, but constantly silky. My marble-white skin was dirty, and my clothes ripped and torn.

I needed a friend.

**Luke**

"Hey man." Peter stood in my bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame. "How are you?"

I grunted. "You know."

He looked around my sparse room, sighing to himself. "Well, just checking in."

I was lying on my bed, staring at the patterns in the ceiling. I felt Peter move inside my room and sit on the end of my bed.

"When are you going to start running with us again?" he asked.

"Don't know."

"It's been eleven months. I think it's time."

My brow scrunched up. "Time for what?"

Peter hesitated, and I knew what he was going to say. I held my breath and braced for it.

"Time to move on," he finished softly.

I took a deep, shaky breath.

"You know what you're asking," I said slowly.

"I do."

"So why ask it?"

"Because if no one does, you could live like this forever. Do really want to look at that ceiling for the rest of your life?" he asked me.

"I do other things."

"Other things that are similar to what you're doing now, Luke."

"I guess."

"Yeah," he said, his voice harsher now. "So get up and let's go running."

"I'd rather not."

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on. I know this is difficult, but time goes on. Kate is gone."

I bolted upright.

"So you think it's that easy? To just forget her?"

"Maybe if you saw other girls—"

"I _don't_ see other girls, Peter. It's as plain and simple as that," I snapped. "It's like being a puzzle piece to a two piece puzzle. Once you find that other piece that fits perfectly, you see the beautiful picture—a picture so magnificent you can't take your eyes off. But once that piece breaks off, you already know what it feels like to have that other piece and you can't go back to being just one piece again so easily. No other piece fits, so you could never recreate that magnificent picture. You got it?"

"But maybe you'll just have to settle," Peter suggested.

"I'm not settling for anything less than what Kate was. And I'm not settling for anything _other_ than Kate."

I laid myself back down onto my pillow, returning my dead stare to the ceiling. Peter stood up quietly and walked out.

* * *

Sometimes the pain is bearable. I can stand it most days, concentrate on other things if I'm really focused, but other days it's agony. I can clearly imagine her soft, warm skin on mine, her tiny frame cradled against my body, her flow of long dark hair falling down her back. I can remember other things, things that seem to bring me even more pain, like the way her thin lips press together when she's unsure, the way her eyes narrow when she's angry at me, when she runs her fingers through my hair when she wants me. All those things are ingrained in my memory. I could try not to think about her, but I fear that she will disappear, and then I wouldn't know what to do with myself then.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kate**

Everyday I got closer to the cities. I started out in the woods closer to the American border where the weather would be nicer and campers would be out. Whenever I would come across a campsite, I would walk slowly in a ring around it, remaining unseen from the campers. I breathed in the scent, letting it run through my nostrils and cloud my senses. I never killed anybody, and it was easier to be around people, but only when I could run away if I needed to, and only where there were a few people at a time.

I wanted to get used to the scent of humans, so that I wouldn't slip up anymore. Everything would just be easier if I could take in the scent oh human blood, occasionally take a peek at the flow of blood underneath their transparent skin, and maybe I would get things back to normal.

I broke into a house and stole some clothes to replace my rags. It was easy, done without a single noise. I was careful to make sure the family wasn't home, so I wouldn't slip up while so close to human blood in the neighboring houses. I knew from experience that a single taste of human blood would ruin my whole vegetarian streak, and I'd have to start almost completely from scratch.

Weeks went by and suddenly I felt my body calm. It was as if I had been tensed up the entire time and suddenly felt release after a year of being a vampire. It still wasn't easy to be around humans completely, but their scent no longer distracted me completely, and I held more control.

**Luke**

Even roaming the forests has become painful, because I eventually encounter a spot where Kate and I have been at some point or another, bringing back the memories of when we were together and happy. The worst days are when I catch a whiff of an old scent of hers, one that is still floating along, caught on one thing or another. It's the worst around her house, where I have dared to venture once or twice.

Her father isn't doing well. With Kate gone, he has no one to turn to. I heard Adam had left Forks behind not long ago, leaving Kate's father completely alone. I feel sorry, but there is nothing I could do. He hasn't accepted the idea of her being dead yet, and he still engages in search parties with my father and their friends once in a while. But my dad is only humoring him, trying to ease him into accepting that she's gone. I try to stay away whenever he's around, because the very sight of him—the similar features and scent—brings back the most potent of memories.

As for me, I don't know what to accept of this situation at all. Kate could be dead. And she could have suffered a different fate, one that my brothers think is the most likely—the females could have turned her.

I barred that thought from my mind the moment they thought of it. I didn't know what to think of it, but I knew I didn't like it. Kate is only human in my mind, nothing else.

**Kate**

I froze. There was a scent in the air, a flowery and fragrant scent. It was like no human, although similar to the scents I found in the small clearing where I had first turned.

It could only be the scent of a vampire.

I had never encountered another vampire while out on my own for that entire year. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Were vampires hostile to other vampires? Did they have standoffs for territories? I wasn't aware of vampire customs since I had lived in utter isolation my entire existence as one.

I leaped up into a tree, careful not to make any sounds. I didn't hear anything unusual, but that could mean that the other vampire had spotted me first, and was waiting. Standing motionless on the slender branch, I took in the sights and smells all around me. The vampire was clearly still there, crouched somewhere not far off. The vampire must have smelt or seen me too, or else it would have left already, or made its presence clear. Or was it waiting for me?

I strained my eyes to detect something unnaturally white against the green and brown of the trees. Exactly one hundred and fifty two feet off, there was a white speck mixed in with the branches and leaves. I searched the leaves for more signs of a hostile vampire, but found that this one was facing away from me, its back exposed. The vampire was motionless, and I could hear the subtle intakes of breath as it sniffed the air for my scent.

My legs tensed underneath me as I prepared to pounce. I didn't want to harm the vampire, just pin it, and figure out what it wants. This would be a lot like hunting, I assured myself. It shouldn't be hard.

It took only a second: I gave the tiniest shove off the narrow branch I was perched on and I was flying through the air, moving each branch aside as I went, soaring noiselessly towards the unsuspecting vampire. As I flew, I calculated everything around me. The vampire was a male and he was on a weaker tree than I was, sniffing the air. He wore clean jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair sandy blond and shaggy.

"What the—!"

I landed on his back, causing the nimble branch to bend and snap, and we tumbled to the ground, me pinning him face down.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, trying to writhe around as I held him still as hard as I could.

"Who are you?" I asked.

His writhing got slower once I spoke, and then he was motionless on the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked in response.

"I asked you first," I spat.

"Kate?"

I froze, my eyes widening.

The vampire tried to twist his head around. "Kate! It's me!"

I got a glimpse of his beautiful face, and under his changed features, I recognized him.

"Adam?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kate**

"Yeah! What are you doing? Are you one of me too?" Adam asked, smiling wide.

I let go of him and shuffled away. He turned around and sat across from me Indian style. His features were changed with the vampire beauty, but his old self was still distinguishable, his eyes a disgusting ruby red.

"This is weird, isn't it? We're all pretty, and bloodthirsty. Is this some kind of twisted experiment?"

"How did you get like this?" I asked, my teeth clenched. It was the first time hearing my voice, and it sounded disgusted underneath the melodic chiming sounds my voice made.

He started playing with some fallen pine needles, looking down at the ground. I tilted my head, waiting for an answer.

"Two months ago, long after Dad and I found out you were gone, things got rough at home."

This was the first time hearing about my family. And I definitely did not expect to see them ever again, especially Adam. I flinched at the thought of what I must have brought upon my family.

"I got tired of Dad getting angry all the time and bossing me around so I walked out," he continued.

"Adam! How could you leave him? Now he has no one."

He shrugged. "He shouldn't have treated me so bad."

"This isn't his fault, Adam. Mom died, I'm practically dead, and now you?" I started. "Great job."

"Hey! What about you? You left us, too," he countered.

"I didn't do it by choice," I muttered. "What happened after you left?"

"I decided to drive out to some guy's house halfway between here and La Push, but then my car hit someone on the highway. Like a person! And she wasn't even hurt, my car nearly wrapped around her. And then she came around and pulled me out of the car and took me away. I don't remember anything else except for being burnt to death and opening my eyes to this."

"What did this female look like?" I asked, leaning forward.

"She had short, red hair. She laughed a lot and danced as she ran. A freaky little girl, but hot as hell."

I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"What's wrong? How did you get here?" he asked.

"Was she with anyone else?" I asked urgently.

I had to open my eyes to see him shaking his head. "No. But she was talking about how proud 'sissy' would be."

I let out a low hiss, a shocking, but involuntary noise. Adam's eyes widened.

"Whoa, do you have a certain hate for these people?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's a long story."

"But this is weird. You're eyes are golden, and you're, you know, pretty good looking. And so am I! And blood is _so_ delicious."

"Blood is bad. Why are you killing people?" I asked shortly.

"Don't you do it too?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. That's horrible."

"Then how do you get by?" he asked.

"Animals have blood too," I suggested.

"Yeah I tried that. Animal blood just isn't as good as human blood."

"You're still killing people," I countered, my anger and frustration rising every moment he argued with me.

"People I don't know…"

"THEY'RE STILL PEOPLE! STOP NOW!"

Adam flinched back from my shrill scream. "Okay, I'll try to eat more animals."

"Have you gone back to forks?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Naw. I just stay outside it. Maybe I'll go take a visit to La Push, but that place is so stinky."

"NO. Stay away from there."

"Oh right! That's where you're boyfriend is!" he whistled.

"_Shut up!_ Just stay the hell away from there!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "_Okay, _okay."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"So what brought you back?" he asked.

"Back? What do you mean 'back'?" I asked, standing up straighter.

"To Forks," he said slowly.

I looked around me, at the trees. They looked like the ones in Forks, but I had been traveling all over the place, the trees looked the same to me. Did I really wander back to Forks?

"This isn't Forks…" I said slowly.

"Yes. It is."

"Wait, have you been feeding here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He hesitated. "Only once."

"_Adam! _You _know_ the people here! You just killed someone's family member!"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to see my friends. Show them how rough and tough I am," he said, puffing up his chest.

"No, Adam! You can't come back! If you don't kill you're friends, you'll expose yourself. This isn't something people take lightly. You could get into tons of trouble!"

"What? Someone just pumped some killer drugs into my system. It's science isn't it?"

I shook my head slowly. I couldn't believe he didn't figure it out. "No. This isn't science. This is who you are now."

"What?"

"You're a vampire. There's no going back."

He stared at me for a moment.

"Like in the movies? But this is daylight… I'm going to be like this forever? That's not so bad," he mused.

I shook my head to myself. "You don't understand," I said softly. "You're a monster. You were created by monsters that kill people, and you're designed to kill people. At least I _try_ to be good."

He shrugged. "It's life."

"No, it's not. This isn't life. You could call it that when you were human, but not now."

He sighed, obviously not fully taking in what I was saying. "So how did you turn?"

"By 'sissy'," I said. "She… got a hold of me."

Adam's eyes widened. "Was the redhead there, too?"

I nodded.

Adam leaned back. "Whoa. Do you think they want something from us? Why would they turn us both?"

"It's something personal between me and 'sissy.' I'm sure they only got you to get to me."

Adam laughed. "What revenge! This is _awesome_!"

"Yeah, to you. _I'm_ the one who really understands who we are."

"Oh, so what if we kill people? It's natural selection. Predator versus prey. It's been like this forever."

"Yeah, but we're not natural. This _isn't_ natural, Adam. It shouldn't be like this."

Adam sighed. "Whatever. I should know there's no use in arguing with you."

"You're right."

Adam dropped the needles piling in his hands. "So what do we do now?" he asked, brightening up.

"We hunt. I'm going to get you started on a vegetarian diet."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Luke**

The boys have gotten me out. I've ran before, but I usually do it alone, and when the least possible amount of the guys are phased. The trail with Kate's last human scent has long since disappeared in the air, but I know the path by heart, and only torture myself more when going on it.

Today, the boys are running a routine scout, trying to get me back in the hang of things. Gerard understands my pain, but he's irritated with me from being out so long. Robert is with them, and has more or less taken my spot. He had first phased last summer, shortly after Kate left. Of course, I wasn't there to help ease him into it, so we're not as tight as I am with my other brothers. He's still a noob in many respects, since he turned at age thirteen. He knows everything about Kate from everyone's thoughts.

_Welcome back, Luke_, Howard greeted warmly, being careful of what he thought.

_Yeah, nice to have you again, so can we start protecting now? _Gerard asked hotly.

_Sure, boss!_ Robert piped in enthusiastically.

Robert was very young, so this whole werewolf thing was hard for him to control. He hadn't learned to control most of what he thought around everyone, so we caught some random, sometimes private things. Of course, Kate was on my mind, so it led to Robert thinking about her, and in a way I did not like.

I snarled and swiped out at him, catching his shoulder and causing him to stagger back and whimper.

_Luke!_ Peter scolded.

_Keep Kate out of your thoughts, pup, or you'll get more than a swipe next time,_ I warned Robert.

_He's young, calm down,_ Gerard ordered.

_Luke's right. He should keep his thoughts contained, _Kevin added sourly.

Ever since the morning Kate was taken, Kevin and Howard had grown the closest to Kate, and become almost as sensitive to the subject of her as I had. Their time spent with her as Gerard and Peter were with the male vampire had softened them towards her more than any of the other boys, and they took it personally when the females took her away from us.

_And we seek revenge,_ Kevin added to my thoughts.

_Sorry, Luke,_ Robert thought quietly. I heard underneath his initial thought that he was sorry for more than just thinking about Kate in the wrong way. He was inexperienced, but I had to admire his sincerity.

_Let's get a move on,_ Gerard prompted, running faster through the forests.

_Do you smell that?_ Robert asked as he sniffed the air.

Everyone slowed their paces, sniffing the air just as Robert did.

Indeed there was a faint scent there, as if it were blown in from the ocean. It was definitely a fragrant vampire scent.

_Let's go check it out,_ Peter suggested.

We all moved into formation, angling towards the ocean and following the scent.

"God, it stinks here," we heard faintly through the trees from a distinct vampire voice.

The guys moved slower, crouching low to the ground, their hackles raising on end. Finally, we broke through a line of trees, spotting a male vampire not far off by the shore of the ocean.

His head snapped up immediately, and crouched low, a hiss escaping from his lips.

The boys crouched lower, growls rumbling in their throats. But I didn't.

Gerard started to pounce, unaware of what I was thinking, and just before he did, I leapt in front of him, almost reflexively and growled. Gerard gave me a look of confusion.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Gerard snarled to me in his head.

_We can't kill him,_ I told him.

_Why not?_ he questioned me, and I could feel and alpha order coming on.

I took a defiant step forward. _This is Kate's brother,_ I told him.

Every wolf looked towards me, standing a little bit straighter.

_A vampire?_ Howard asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

_It must have happened recently, _I speculated. _He was human not a few months ago._

_ You know what this means,_ Gerard told me. _Kate…_

_Let's not go too deep into it,_ I interrupted.

_Look at his eyes, _Robert added, his own eyes squinting.

We all looked to Adam, who seemed confused that we had broken our hostile stance. He stood motionless, his hair dripping from a swim in the ocean. His eyes, as I gave them a closer examination, were a muddy color. They weren't completely red, although not yet golden, but in between. The golden tints were brighter than the red ones, indicating that he had been feeding "vegetarian" for a while. He was making the transition, but who was the one who informed him of the decision? Adam didn't peg me as the type to voluntarily eat vegetarian if he didn't know from the start that he could. Maybe he had met up with someone else… someone who had been previously informed about a more humane lifestyle that some vampires led… someone like Kate.

_Exactly. I'm sure Kate has found him,_ Gerard started again.

_We don't know that yet. _

Returning my attention to Adam, I lowered my head to him and inched closer, trying to convey the message that I wouldn't attack. He stood a fraction straighter, but angled his chin upward, still untrusting.

_Should I phase back?_ I asked the others behind me.

_No. That's an alpha order. He may be Kate's brother, but we still can't trust him._

If I couldn't communicate verbally, I could try to communicate in other ways:

Adam stood straighter, catching on that I was going to try to talk to him. I lowered my head to the ground, scratched the dirt with my paw and snorted.

"My scent?" Adam asked.

I nodded. _Stand up straighter,_ I told the others. As they obeyed I nodded back towards them, telling more to Adam, who narrowed his eyes back at them.

"Your territory?" he guessed.

I nodded again, then bore into his eyes, hoping he would understand that I wasn't giving second chances. I then started to throw my head in the direction of the edge of our territory line, away from La Push and Forks.

Adam held my eyes. "You want me to leave? That won't be so easy. You see, I'm up for a little territorial dispute…"

At that moment, each wolf stepped closer in one big stride, emitting nasty snarls at him.

_Cocky bastard, _I thought to myself.

Adam, concealing his step down, angled his chin up again. "Fine. I'll leave. This place reeks anyways."

_So do you, _Robert retorted, even though Adam obviously couldn't hear.

Adam gave me one last look, and then disappeared in the direction I told him to go.

_Follow his trail, Luke. The others and I will scout deeper in and make sure he did go out of our boundaries. _

_ Got it, _I said, taking a step towards the trees, and new strength in my steps. Seeing Adam didn't hurt like I thought it would. Seeing him gave me a sort of reassurance. It was hard to explain, and everything definitely wasn't back to normal, but it was nice to have a change.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kate**

The deer positioned not far in front of me was unaware of my presence as he grazed on the leafy ferns on the ground. I poised myself to pounce, ready to sink my teeth into his tasty flesh. It was a large buck, his muscles were defined and his stomach plump. I licked my lips and smiled victoriously at my find.

"Kate!" Adam shouted through the trees just as my legs gave a lurch.

The deer's head snapped up and leapt away in seconds. I landed gracefully on the spot where the deer had been, muttering profanities to myself.

"Kate! You'll never believe what just happened to me."

"Why on earth can't you make sure I'm _not_ hunting before you start shouting to the world and scaring off my prey?" I asked through my teeth.

"Oh… sorry, but guess!"

"You fell off a cliff and lived through it?" I guessed. "Unfortunately."

"Oh come on, you don't want to be rid of me. I'm so fun!" Adam laughed.

"Right… so what did you find?" I asked, only to humor him. He jumped into the tree above his head and sat on the branch.

"I saw _wolves,_" he said, his eyes widening.

"_Wow!_" I said, my tone drenched in sarcasm.

"No, these wolves weren't like normal wolves. They were HUGE. And they seemed to be talking to me…"

He kept talking, but I had rooted to the spot, staring at a spot below him vacantly. _Werewolves?_

"Wait," I interrupted him, "were you in La Push?" I wasn't worried about running into any wolves out here—we were thirty minutes away from La Push running at a fairly high speed.

"Well, not _in_ La Push. Around it."

My mouth dropped. "What did they do?" My voice had risen a few pitches in shock.

"They told me to leave," he said, shrugging.

"They didn't attack you?" I asked in confusion.

"No." He looked away for a moment in silence, and then turned back to me again. "It was really weird. There was a big group of them, and they looked like they were ready to kill. But one of them jumped in front of the others and looked at the other wolves. It was as if they were communicating or something. The one who stood apart seemed to tell them to relax or something."

I closed my eyes tightly, my hands trembling anxiously.

"What did the wolf look like?"

"Which one?" he asked dumbly.

"The one in front!" I nearly shrieked.

"Uh, he had brown hair. It kind of reminded me of chocolate, except a really dirty and unkempt chocolate. Seriously, this wolf looked like he hadn't touched a comb in forever." he said.

I slowly shook my head, my breathing getting deeper and deeper. I clenched my fists together, and I almost started crying, but it somehow didn't feel right with my vampire eyes.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked after a moment, his voice unsure. "Have you met that wolf before?"

I took a deep, steadying breath. "That was Luke."

"Luke?" he asked, perplexed. "As in boy toy Luke?"

I clenched my teeth. "Stop saying that."

Adam picked a leaf off of the branch he perched on and shot it at me. I reacted in a second, pushing it out of the air and to the ground beneath me.

"Wait, how do you know Luke is a werewolf?" Adam asked, pausing and looking carefully at me.

I played with the hem of my shirt. "I just knew."

"For a while?"

I carefully measured his expressions before answering. "A while."

"So you knew about him before you were a vampire?"

"Well, yeah, Adam. He was my boyfriend. It was deeper than a summer romance. Of course I knew about him."

Adam leaned back and sighed. "Wow. You must know a lot about this, then. Did you know about vampires?" he asked.

I nodded, holding his eyes.

"So how did you really get like this?" he asked.

I sighed and jumped up to the branch parallel to his and folded my legs. I balanced perfectly without so much as a wobble.

"It all starts with this basic principle: wolves and vampires are enemies. Period. And when vampires are on the wolves' territory, especially if they've hunted, they won't pause once before attacking to kill, which is why I was so surprised you are alive."

"Oh, come on. We're the strongest predators out there," Adam said.

I shook my head. "Not true."

"So wait, why _didn't_ they kill me?" he asked.

"Adam, Luke knows you. You're my brother…" I trailed off. Why _did_ Luke let Adam go? Adam was a vampire. The only other vampires they didn't kill were the first vegetarian ones they had come across, the ones who showed understanding and left without trouble. Did Luke stop to warn Adam because he saw the flecks of gold in his eyes, and understood he was transitioning to become a vegetarian? Or was it because he knew about me, and thought I was with Adam.

"So, I should be dead?" Adam asked, not sounding too convinced.

"Consider yourself lucky."

He shrugged. "Sure. Shall we go hunt? I think I let your dinner run away."

I chuckled and pushed him out of the tree and leapt after him. Both of us landed gracefully on our feet, and we gave into our senses in order to find a tasty animal.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kate**

It was late night, and Adam and I laid back on the grass of an airy, open field as we stared at the stars. It was something to do when you had a hefty amount of time on your hands. We laid in a straight line, head to head. In the silent night, I could hear coyotes running about in the forest, far away, bugs were buzzing all around us, and we could hear them all for miles. Deer were settling down with their young, and the nocturnal animals started to come out and play. The stars shone down on us with crystal clarity, each star a defined dot in the sharp navy sky.

"You know," Adam started, "It's really lame that my only friend is my sister."

I laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"No, it's just I used to be the coolest kid in school, and now I'm following you around all day and night."

"You can leave any time you want to," I reminded him.

"Then who's going to watch over you? I don't think you can handle other vampires. You might get hurt."

"Excuse me? Did you see the way I pounced on you that one day in the forest? Oh, except you _couldn't_ have seen it because your face was in the dirt."

"Hey, now. I _let _you get me," he corrected.

I laughed again, the sound reverberating off the trees around us. "That's ridiculous."

He sighed, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, maybe you did surprise me. But you had more experience. I was new."

A shooting star shot across the sky, and my eyes followed every millimeter it took across my vision. Adam became somber with what he wanted to say next.

"So, how did it end with you and Luke?" he inquired, holding his breath, hoping to hear all of my words.

My head turned the slightest towards him, wondering why he was suddenly interested in what had happened to me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged, waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath, not knowing how to start. "Well… Werewolves have this thing where they imprint." I paused, expecting him to make a comment, but moved on when he stayed silent. "You know Luke and I were together, but it was more serious than a summer crush. When werewolves meet their soul mate, they know it. It's like a gravitational force of deep love and commitment for life. It's called imprinting, and Luke had imprinted on me. He _had_ to be with me."

"True love?" Adam asked.

I nodded and he let out a deep sigh. I was frustrated in not knowing what he was thinking. Was he taking this seriously? Was he going to burst out into laughter any moment now? Or was he honestly concerned about what had happened to his little sister?

"So how did you end up like this, then?" Adam asked.

"You know how I told you that wolves and vampires are mortal enemies? And that the wolves will attack any vampire on their territory? Well Luke encountered a female vampire _way_ long ago on La Push territory, killed her, and pissed off her mate. The mate attacked me for revenge—"

"A vampire _attacked _you while you were human?!" Adam interrupted hotly.

"It wasn't that bad. He only threw me around a little, then Luke came and finished him off. But then another male vampire had come along during that fight and attacked the wolves, but they won that battle as well. Then _that_ vampire had a mate and she and her sister were the ones that turned me and turned you. The female mate thought it would be better revenge on Luke to take me away, a mate for a mate, you see, but she thought it would cut him even deeper if she had turned me instead."

Adam was silent for a moment, staring thoughtfully into the stars. "_Wow_," he breathed. "You knew all about vampires and werewolves, and took all that while you were human?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

My eyebrows nit together. Did Adam just apologize to me? "Why?"

"I just want you to be happy," he said softly. "I knew how much Luke meant to you, and now I know even more."

His words stunned me into silence, and I stared into the sky without seeing it, wondering what could have changed in Adam to make him _feel_ so much.

Adam chuckled, and continued, "My little sister, the loner, comes home with a boyfriend. I couldn't even believe it. Although it _was_ a boy from another town."

My hand flung around and slapped his shoulder. Leave it to my brother to douse a somber moment with a comment like that.

"Sorry, but it's true." Adam sighed, becoming serious again. "I just can't imagine what you are going through. I don't know much about 'soul mates,' but I know they are deep."

"You have no idea. Imagine that your soul is a puzzle piece, and you finally find the other half, but then it's taken away from you. You don't feel whole again, ever."

My words reverberated around us in the silence. Adam let it sink in before he asked another question: "Do you think you'll ever see him again?"

I shook my head decisively. "No. There's no chance. Like I told you, werewolves _hate_ vampires with their every being. I know from watching him hunt and kill every single one that crosses his path."

"He didn't kill me," he reminded me.

I opened my mouth for a retort, but I had nothing to say. "You're the exception."

"Well if I'm an exception, you should be too. Luke didn't love me."

"And he doesn't love me either, at least not anymore. I'm the very thing he's made to kill."

"I don't believe that."

"I do. There's no chance. I wish there was, but there is not. I don't want to see the look of hatred on his face when he looks at me."

"You've already given up."

"There was nothing to fight for in the first place."

I knew Adam had more to say to that, more to object to, but he kept his mouth shut and let me have the last word. We endured the rest of the night in thoughtful silence as the moon inched farther across the sky.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Kate**

The morning sun had always been my favorite. The sky just felt fresh, and everything had a coat of dew and a generally happy coloring from the sun. Now that I was a vampire, I noticed the happiness less, and the morning had a lesser effect on me. Maybe it was because the morning had always been supplemented with Luke, and now that was not the case.

Adam was out hunting, milking out the last drop of blood from a bunny to fill his stomach to the brim. Adam wasn't taking to this life as a vegetarian very well. He didn't dare, however, to test me by defying my demands that he drink animals rather than people. I was happy to see that his eyes were nearly rid of the red tint completely. As I walked along the tall, long branches of the tallest trees in the forest, hoping lightly from tree to tree as their branches intertwined, I concluded that Adam was good at being a vampire. He had accepted it, probably from the moment he realized what was going on, and he hunted naturally, unlike me, since I always felt a tinge of regret as a stalked any animal. And unlike me, his only complaint was the less juicy taste of animal blood compared to human blood, and the fact that he had to hang around me all the time now.

"Hey sis," Adam said from thirty yards to my left, approaching at a stroll along the branches just as I did. Although he called as if I were standing next to him, and his body was concealed by the trunks of the trees, I heard him perfectly and knew his every step.

"Fed enough?" I asked.

"Yeah. Should we move on? Maybe south? I'd like to check out California, for once. We've been hanging around here for too long."

For some reason, we had never moved on from the spot in southern Canada. I never thought about it, but Forks and La Push had always been so close, but I was sure not to pass the Canadian border to get any closer.

"Sure, if we make a wide berth around Forks," I suggested.

"A wide what?"

A slight breeze crossed our paths, and although Adam disregarded it, I caught the faint scent of freesia flowers and the smell of honey, something that wasn't natural to the forest. I held out my hand to stop Adam, and lifted my chin to the sky, hoping to catch the scent again.

"It smells familiar."

Adam understood what I meant without clarification and lifted his chin after me. His eyes widened quickly and his head snapped around. "I know it too."

A scuffle of leaves in the still air sounded from behind us and Adam was quicker to snatch me from beside him and place me behind him in protection.

A low, quiet chuckle sounded, and my eyes widened. The two females approached from around the trees and smirked at us—one with shortly cut red hair, and the other with long brown hair—the two females who had changed me.

I bared my teeth and glared at them through my eyebrows.

"It's good to see you've found each other," the brunette mused, her smirk widening, and the red-headed sister fidgeted excitedly beside her.

"We were wondering how long it would take," the red head added.

Adam inched backwards as the sisters continued to advance. His arms were splayed out protectively, keeping me behind him. Even though I could easily leap over him and attack, I kept behind him and started calculating everything around me.

"What do you say, Kate?" The brunette lifted her eyes to get a glance at me from around Adam. "Do like having your brother share the same fate as you?"

I didn't dare answer her. My anger was rising with every step she took towards me, and each step we took backwards. The only thing keeping me from leaping forward and tearing her head from the rest of her body was Adam, even if that barrier was as miniscule as it was.

"We were careful to avoid you before the first year was over," the brunette said, looking over to her sister, who smiled back at her. "Adam, you just turned one year old. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Adam told her, with a bitter edge to his otherwise grateful tone.

"Oh, Adam," the red-head cooed, "I always knew you would turn out to be a beautiful creature."

Without warning, she lurched forward, looking to reach out to Adam, but he responded with a deep hiss, crouching down and baring his teeth at her. I followed after him, seizing the opportunity to maneuver around him to get a closer shot. The brunette lurched towards us as well, as all four of us engaged in a standoff, teeth barred menacingly and fierce hisses sounding all around us. We were at a stalemate when the brunette regained composure first and stood.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves," she declared nonchalantly, as if no standoff had occurred at all. She held out a hand to her sister and spoke. "This is Carrie, and I am Charlotte."

Neither Adam nor I responded, or let up on our hostile stance. They advanced further, and Adam and I took steps back in tandem to compensate for the space they were closing in on.

"We don't mean to harm you," Charlotte assured us, still taking steps closer as we moved farther.

"We would just like to have a friendly conversation. Vampire to vampire—we creatures of the same species need to team up, you know."

"Against who?" I asked sharply, speaking through my teeth.

Charlotte gave a little grin. "The werewolves, of course," Charlotte responded, feigning surprise.

A hiss slipped through my teeth and I crouched lower.

Charlotte, assessing my reaction, responded, "Oh, come now, dear Katie. You must have gotten over those mutts now, haven't you? You're one of us now, they are the ones trying to exterminate you."

"Especially that Luke of yours," Carrie chimed in.

I shrieked and lunged for her, but Adam was quick to hold me back, and Charlotte was quick to restrain the now hissing Carrie.

"Now, now girls. Be civil. This is serious," Charlotte reprimanded, but I ignored her. I did not answer to her.

"What do you _really_ want?" I snarled. "You couldn't possibly be dumb enough to recruit us to kill the werewolves, could you?"

Carrie quit her hissing and raised her head to the sky, her nostrils expanding to take in air, tasting it carefully. "Here they come, my sister," she said, a devious and excited smirk forming from her lips.

I reflexively took in the smells around me, but did not smell anything out of the ordinary. Adam, however, reacted differently.

"How dare you?!" he shouted, becoming the one who was taking the steps forward, and was now inches from Charlotte's impassive face. "Lead us straight into their territory? Are you so damn stupid?"

As Charlotte remained calm, her sister buzzed with excitement behind her. "Now is the time, Adam. Fight or die."

"Fuck you."

My eyes widened at Adam, but my curiosity of what was going on took over. "What's happening?"

"They led us into the wolves' territory," Adam informed me.

My lips parted in shock. I was frozen for a moment, but then my instincts took over. "We have to go, Adam. I can't be here right now."

In the distance, I heard tentatively moving paws, bodies crouching low to the ground, muscles ready to contract—ready to attack. The sound was an entirely new one, but I knew exactly what it was, and my breath deepened as I began to panic.

"It's too late," Charlotte spoke up. "They're closing in."

"Let's see how little Kate will do now. Going to cry out to your little Luke to save you again?" Carrie taunted me, grinning evilly.

Adam reached his limits and lurched for her, passing Charlotte completely and landing on top of Carrie. However, the fight I expected did not happen, because Adam began to writhe at her touch and tumble downward, the branches bending by his weight and dumping him to the ground. I leaped down to his motionless body, leaving the females behind, and as my feet found the ground, my head snapped up, realizing what Charlotte said was true.

Six towering wolves stood before me, their hackles raised and teeth bared. I gave a little gasp as I forbade myself to look anymore along the line of wolves, and snatched Adam's half unconscious body and darted for the trees, my frozen heart pounding in my chest.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Luke**

_5 minutes earlier_

_You can't take me,_ Peter taunted Kevin as they danced in front of each other, each waiting for the hole to slip into and pounce on the other.

The boys around them were preoccupied with the games Peter and Kevin played in a little clearing in the forest, where it was wide enough to playfully fight. Kevin's ego had gotten him into this mess, of course, and Peter challenged him in an attempt to douse his cocky attitude with a victory over him.

Robert hopped excitedly on the edge of the duel, hoping someday that his turn to fight would present itself, since he hadn't really gotten any action with any vampires.

Everyone was totally immersed in the fight that we almost hadn't caught the scent floating in the air—a vampire scent, but there was more than one. Four scents mixed together, and it was difficult to decipher one from the other.

At that moment, everyone became alert.

_Everyone, get in formation. There's a group, and they've just entered our territory,_ Gerard broke it down for us. _We need to surround them before they can attack anyone._

Each wolf took off at a sprint, moving towards the direction that the scent blew in from. We closed the distance in a matter of thirty seconds. The scent drifted faintly in the air, since it blew in from the north, rather than being a direct scent trail.

_The scent's coming from above,_ Robert observed, anxious to contribute to the most exciting lead he has had since Adam first appeared by the shores.

We both angled our noses to the air, hoping to catch a glimpse of something in the trees, moving on ultra light feet.

"Going to cry out to your little Luke to save you again?" a female vampire taunted from up in the trees, talking to another, and my ears pointed forward in acute alertness at the sound of my name.

As for the others, the voice alerted the position, and moved to close in on a particular cluster of trees. I quickly regained myself and assessed my surroundings, preparing for a potential fight, but questions ran through my head—questions like who was it that said my name, and who was she talking to?

Then I deciphered the scents. There were four separate and oddly familiar scents—the first two were definitely the females that took Kate away from me, and as I took in their scent in one deep intake of breath, my hackles rose hungrily and my teeth parted for an angry snarl, my lips pulling all the way back. The last two of the scents puzzled me. One was another nasty vampire smell—Adam—infiltrating my lungs, and the other reminded me of oranges—nothing more than oranges—but it was familiar, nonetheless. It didn't even smell bad, but it painfully recalled to me all the times I had taken in Kate's scent while she was with me.

Before I or anyone else could react, a scuffle occurred from above and something was whistling through the branches, and soon we realized it was a body—a vampire body. Each wolf stared, puzzled, at the semi-unconscious Adam falling to us from the tallest heights of the trees. None of us have seen an incapacitated vampire before, falling without agility to the forest floor.

Not a second later, to my horror, Kate followed after him. My stomach lurched and my breath deepened at the sight of her. She was completely conscious, leaping to the ground with grace and landing softly on her feet, standing over her brother. I recognized her immediately, her long brown hair falling like a waterfall down past her shoulders, her tiny frame, but then I also noticed her whitened skin, hard as granite. Her head snapped up, her long brown hair flying around her face are she looked up to Gerard standing in the front of the pack, staring back down at her in utter shock at actually seeing Kate alive after more than a year.

And then I noticed her comfortingly golden eyes. My heart fluttered with affection and confliction as I took in the color of her eyes, unconsciously taking a step forward. Immediately I released my hostile stance, and hoped the others would follow, but it wasn't quick enough, for Kate had already looked away in fright and bounded away through the trees without at single glance at me, Adam in her arms.

My body quivered with confliction, disgust and love merged together as a whole new emotion. I did not want to let her go once I had seen her, but I could not comprehend what I would do if I caught up with her. My heart felt as if the existing knife in it had wedged in deeper and twisted around as I realized Kate, _my _Kate, wasa vampire—Gerard and the others had been right. She was my enemy, and I did not know what to think, other than the unconquerable loath I felt for the two females watching from above.

Right as they jumped down to confront the wolves, my impulsive side won and I flew through the trees after Kate, following Adam's more distinct vampire scent rather than Kate's subtle and confusing, yet luring, orange flavor.

**Kate**

My heart raced, my eyes bulged in shock at what had just happened. I tried to replay it over and over again in my head, trying to understand what had just happened. Adam was near unconscious, and it had happened from him merely touching Carrie. How could that happen? And then as Adam tumbled to the ground, I was absolutely sure I had encountered Luke's pack, and I was absolutely sure it was Gerard's eyes I had glanced into as I stood over Adam, just before I ran off.

I tried to push that last fact out of my head in order to concentrate on Adam, who was starting to open his eyes again.

"Adam? Adam! Are you okay?" I found a nice spot on the ground and set him down, leaning over his body. It was then that I heard the faint and soft pounding of paws into the earth as a wolf, only one, chased after me. Instinctively without thinking, I faced the way I had came and crouched over Adam in less than a second, baring my teeth.

Adam stirred beneath me, and I immediately kneeled over him, shaking his limp body. His eyes fluttered and what was confusion plastered on his face for merely a second had morphed into rage.

"Ow, damnit, that hurt! Where is she? I want to tear her apart!" Adam spat, getting to his feet.

I placed my hands on Adam's shoulders. "Listen, Adam. Leave me. You have to. Go find the wolves and help them with Charlotte and Carrie," I told him carefully.

He stared at me for a moment. "What for?" Then he tuned his ears to his surroundings, his nostrils flaring as they took in the scents around them. "Is that Luke?"

My eyebrows raised. "How do you know it's him?"

"Ugh, how can I not? His scent is _horrible_, Kate. How can you not smell that?"

There was no time. I just shook my head and pushed him back the way I came. "He's coming after me. Just help the wolves, please?"

"But they _smell_!" he whined as a pushed him back towards where the pack had appeared.

"Do it anyways!" I cried, then added seriously, "for me, Adam? Just do it for me? This could be your chance to get back at Carrie. Choose the side they don't want us to be on."

"But how could I get to Carrie? She'd just touch me and burn me again," he said.

I sighed, exasperated. There was so much I needed to talk to him about, what just happened, why he needs to protect the wolves. "I don't know! Just go!" I cried, and shoved him away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yes! Go!"

The moment Adam turned back towards the wolves, I bounded in the opposite direction. The conversation only lasted a few seconds, but it lasted long enough for Luke to gain on me. I felt certainly that he was coming after me to kill me, to rid me of his life forever, and to be able to move on. I didn't really have any objections—I wanted him to be happy—but I wasn't very welcoming of death either.

His pace quickened, the rhythm of his paws hitting the soft dirt faster and faster, his breath deepening in the exertion to catch up to me.

I gave a little whimper as I tried to sprint faster, but inexplicably reached my limit—the fastest I've ever gone. My surroundings were a blur, nothing but streaks of browns and greens around me. It was a wonder that I had not run into anything yet, but I darted in and out of the trees, managing to get by.

Luke growled in frustration as he pushed himself faster. He was getting closer, his movements becoming louder and louder in my ears.

I decided I couldn't run any longer and stopped dead and ducked, crouching into a ball and holding my hands in fists up to my eyes clenched shut. Luke grunted as he passed over me, unable to stop as quickly, and there were the sounds of shredding and tearing as his massive claws dug into the earth to stop himself.

All while this happened, I did not release from my tight ball. I held still, waiting for whatever blow he was going to deliver. All I heard was silence at first, besides his heavy breathing. I was unable to hear anything else other than his intakes and outtakes of air, the rustling of his fur in the wind, and feel nothing else but the warmth of his body heat.

When that thought entered into my mind, I realized that I wasn't smelling anything when the wind blew towards me, filling my nostrils with fresh air. If I hadn't heard his breath and felt his warmth radiating towards me, I wouldn't have guessed he was there. Luke had no scent to me, and that puzzled me. Adam had expressed how he had smelt, as if he could smell it miles away, clear as day. Standing next to him, I smelt not the faintest hint of a scent. None at all. Now that I had thought about it, I hadn't smelt any of the other wolves. No scent came to mind when I recalled back to our encounter when Adam had fallen from the tree. Despite what I found, I stopped breathing, so that I did not have the chance to catch anything more of his scent—his pumping blood.

He took a step, his paw landing three feet closer to me, and I whimpered again in fright.

In my entire existence as a vampire, I had never felt such fear. The only frightful time was when I first opened my eyes, unable to make out what had happened to me. This kind of fear was different—with Luke standing so close to me, in wolf form, facing nothing other than a vampire to him. I knew how strong the wolves were, and now I knew how fast they were.

A second later, I heard unsure steps coming in my direction. They were not aggressive, so my alarm slowly waned, but I did not expect the sudden, wet and warm nose that pressed against my exposed arm. It was an unexpected feeling, but I nearly giggled at the feeling, flinching away from the wetness.

My heart fluttered hopefully at the thought that Luke was actually voluntarily touching me—touching a vampire.

I dared to open my eyes, my head still buried in my arm. With Luke so close, his heat radiated towards me like a space heater placed right beside me. I knew his head was probably still inches from my body, his own body less than a foot away. After a long moment, I lifted my head to look up at him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Luke**

I couldn't believe I made Kate whimper. When I chased her throughout the forest, taken aback by her speed and agility—it was strange to see her that way, like a vampire—determined not to let her get away, I had heard the faintest little noise come from her lips, a noise of fright, and I almost lost it then and there. She made the noise again when she had stopped, and crouched low to the ground, trying to cover her face from me, but I could still see and feel the fear emitting from her body—the rigid hold of her body, the way her face was completely buried. Kate was afraid of me, as if I were the one who was going to kill her.

It wasn't that I thought that _she_ would kill me, but vampires were the murderers, not the wolves. We were the protectors. And although she had become what I protect the innocent from, I felt the instinctive urge to protect her, because somewhere under the new marble skin and the accentuated muscles and senses, she was still Kate. I realized with a swelling of pity that she hadn't chosen this life. She had been pushed into it, shoved and dragged into it, except she had fought for herself, the girl I knew and loved. I remembered telling her about the alternative way of living, the "vegetarian" lifestyle, and she had chosen it.

What I dearly hoped out of this situation was that Kate was like who she was when she was alive; I wanted her to be the same. Of course she couldn't be exactly the same—warm, heart-beating, blushing Kate—but she could be close.

Seeing Kate began to completely rearrange my attitude on life, just in these few moments alone. It would have been my natural instinct to kill her, to not ask any questions. But even when I saw Adam not long ago wandering on our territory, I was not acting myself when I had let him go. It was not like who I was to look at a vampire, rather than immediately pounce. But this was Kate, my only love. How could I not stop and see her? How could I ever think of killing her? Vampire or not?

The thought wrestled in my head every second I took staring down at her, cowering from me.

**Kate**

It was time to turn my eyes and face Luke.

Slowly, my eyes slid across my arm, towards the towering brown wolf that was Luke in front of me. A pang of hurt etched into my silent heart—it was actually Luke standing before me.

He was more or less the same. His fur was still brown; his eyes were still the dark, inviting shade of Luke's human eyes. However, his eyes looked recently deflated. His eyelids drooped as if a constant fatigue loomed over his head, and his fur was the most matted and unkempt I had ever seen it, just as Adam had described before. It no longer held that sunny brown color, where it gleamed in the sunlight with a prismatic, satin sheen. It was now plain brown—as flat as a piece of paper.

I was afraid to speak. I didn't want him to hear my new voice. I didn't even want him to see my new face, because this wasn't who he knew me as. I hated myself more for changing, because I wanted to stay the same for Luke, to be the Kate he had imprinted on, not the vampire Kate that was completely foreign to him. I didn't want him to feel my skin anymore, to feel my hardness and my coldness, to see my new agility and speed, or to see me move at all because I knew he would see it as something that wasn't me. Whatever I would do, it would be completely different from the Kate that I used to be.

As we stared into each other's eyes, I began to see the slightest shine of his eyes watering, as if tears would start to fall down his furry cheek. If wolves' facial expressions weren't so hard to read, I would understand that he was in pain by the look in his eyes.

I needed to restrain myself. I had always been accustomed to walking into Luke's warm embrace, and receiving his love in return so easily. But I was a vampire now, and he was a werewolf. We were equally matched in strength now, but Luke had hot, pumping blood in his veins. I suddenly held my breath in case I would catch his scent, smell the blood, and be unable to stop myself from killing him.

Luke gave a low grumbled, and his head lowered a little. He was communicating with me, and he was telling me that he would pose no harm as he lowered his head to me. I repositioned myself—I had been crouched in the same position, my fists still in front of me, looking back at Luke. Slowly, I turned myself around and sat myself down, legs crisscrossed in front of me. I stood up straight, my hands in my lap, watching, measuring Luke carefully.

I had no idea what I was doing, or what I was going to do. I made up everything as I went along. This whole experience was strange; I felt no hate towards Luke, but I was sure he was full of confliction inside with one burning question—to kill me or not to kill me? For now, he showed no hostility, but I knew it was difficult. I knew how werewolves were with vampires. Vampires killed their people. Werewolves killed the vampires.

As I measured Luke, I noticed that he was examining me as well. He was looking for the moment that I would suddenly bare my teeth and lunge for his neck, something that signified that I had completely changed, and had turned into the monster vampire that my creators were.

Slowly, as if Luke had internally decided something important, he straightened up and turned away from me, moving into the trees.

I realized with a shock that he was going to phase.

Luke had moved behind the cover of a cluster of trees, out of sight from me. I felt a tangible ripple in the air—it was incredibly strange—and I knew he had phased. I heard the scuffle of his light human feet on the forest leaves as he shifted his weight, pulling on his cutoff sweats to greet me. Afterwards, there was a hesitation, and a heavy and shaky sigh. I was holding my breath the entire time, waiting for him to make a move.

Then his light feet began to take a few steps forward, and some more. He was coming back, and I was suddenly frightened. I turned back around, covering my eyes and holding in my breath as if I would die if I sniffed the air—or Luke would if I caught his scent. I jumped to my feet and began to retreat, warning him, "No, please, please don't!"

Luke had already stepped through the trees, and I plugged my nose in desperation. "Please, Kate. Don't be afraid of me," Luke pleaded.

My body trembled at the sound of his voice, and I mentally cursed myself for speaking, and allowing him to hear my changed one, envying him for being the one to stay the same. "It's not you," I began desperately. "It's your smell."

I could hear the pain in his voice. "Oh, right. I'm supposed to smell terrible to you."

"No, Luke! You're freaking alive! You have _blood_ in you!" I cried.

Luke froze, as if he hadn't thought about that part. How could he not have? It was the first thing that was in my mind the entire time. Even though I had practiced being around people, I wasn't willing to take any chances with Luke. He was not someone to slip up with. Even when Luke realized what I was doing, he did not leave. He still stood there, waiting.

"Please look at me," Luke said softly. "I don't think you'll hurt me."

"You have too much confidence in me."

"Please?" he pleaded again.

I held still, moving slowly and carefully, making sure that I wouldn't do anything drastic to scare or harm Luke. First I uncovered my eyes, but kept them closed. My body relaxed the tiniest, and then I uncovered my nose, but still held my breath. Luke's breath caught as he took in the sight of my new face once more, taking steps forward now, coming closer.

"Luke—" I warned, but he didn't stop.

"I believe in you Kate. Open your eyes."

"What about you, Luke? Don't you want to kill me right now?"

"Of course, not, Kate. I would never want to kill you."

I hesitated, but my body visibly relaxed. I was reluctant to obey, but I did it because he asked. My eyes slowly opened, and I had to look up at Luke, standing five feet away from me. My composure nearly broke down then and there the moment I laid eyes on him. It had been so long—more than a year—than I had seen Luke. He was tall, taller than my human memory informed me, but he was still beautiful, still unbelievable graceful. His feathery hair had turned as unkempt as his wolf fur, growing long and twisted in every direction.

"Thank you," he said. His expression was passive, but he was clearly trying to mask the pain, and there was a hint of something else there that he was trying to control—was it desire?

I gave him a small smile.

"Do you think you could take a breath? You're making me nervous."

"Vampires don't need to breath, Luke."

"I know that, but I still want you to be comfortable," he said.

"I can't, Luke. I don't want to smell you," I told him.

"Is the smell that bad?" he joked, giving me a half smile.

My brows knit together. "No. You don't have a bad smell."

Now Luke was confused. "I don't?" I shook my head, but then he nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

I watched him carefully, waiting for him to explain.

"You don't smell so bad yourself," he shrugged.

"How does that work?" I asked, scowling in confusion.

"I don't know—which is why I'm curious. Take a breath," he instructed. His eyes told me that he trusted me. "I won't let you hurt me—it's okay."

I nodded slowly, then let out the breath I was holding in. Once that happened, the smells of the entire forest around me engulfed my nostrils, coming in so that I could taste the forest, see it with my nose. But as that happened, I smelt nothing out of the ordinary. Luke, according to my nostrils, wasn't there at all. The only senses that knew he was there was my eyes, my ears, and my feeling. I could plainly see him, I could hear his breathing and his heavy heartbeat, and I could feel his warmth. However, there was no smell—none whatsoever, which was unsettling to my senses.

"Can I sniff you?" I asked, suddenly curious, pursing my lips as I glanced up at him.

Luke raised his eyebrows at me, surprised, but nodded, watching me.

I took a tentative step forward, watching him carefully as I slipped closer and closer, until we were a foot apart. I leaned in, holding my nose a mere few inches from his chest. My nostrils expanded and I took one tiny sniff, then another longer one, closing my eyes to concentrate on the scents coming in.

I leaned back and let out a deep sigh, frustrated that my nose had failed me. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all?" he questioned curiously.

"Are you sure you're alive?" I asked.

"That is really weird."

"You're telling me."

"It's almost as if my body is protecting you from wanting to kill me. Maybe that is what happens when the one you imprint on turns into a vampire. We're protected from each other, so that it's easier to be together."

I shook my head. "Luke, I don't think…"

"Shh…" he put his finger up. "Can I hug you?"

My lips parted just a little, my eyebrows scowling. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning in.

"Because, Luke. I can kill you. Not when you're human," I told him.

"Would you like me to phase?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, Luke. Just don't do anything at all."

"I don't think I can. Why are you pushing me away so much?" he asked, stepping forward once more.

I took a step back. "Because I'm a vampire, Luke! I don't want you to feel my hands, my hard, cold skin. Please, just don't."

"I think I can get used to it," he said.

"Things are different now."

"How so?"

"Because they just are!"

"Did you meet someone else?" he asked, his tone curious, but I heard the desperation to know underneath.

I shook my head. "No."

"Then what?"

"Please, Luke, just stop. I want things to go back to the way they were, but they _can't_ because that will never happen. This can't be reversed."

"Kate, listen to me. Things _will_ never be the same. I just wanted to hug you, that's all," he assured me.

"I know that's not all, Luke. I know you."

"You're right, that isn't all. But could you blame me for wanting more, Kate? You know how I feel about you."

"Things have changed!" I repeated.

He sighed softly. "I'm too late, aren't I. Your feelings have changed."

That wasn't true. I loved Luke with every fiber of my existence. We were meant for each other. But I did not trust myself around him. I remember what it felt like when I had slipped up when I first turned. The pain I felt then would be one hundred times worse if that slip-up had been Luke.

I sighed, taking a step forward. "Luke. It's hard. I still love you. I always will, but I _really_ don't trust myself." Somehow, I didn't think I was explaining this very well. I could see it in Luke's expression.

"And I don't give a damn. Kate, I've searched the forests for a year trying to find you. I never gave up on you, so please don't give up on me."

"I won't, Luke," I told him softly, closing my eyes.

"Then let me hug you. I need to get used to you."

I really didn't want him to touch me, but I couldn't move myself. Luke took another step forward to test me, and smiled when I did not move. He slowly leaned in, his hand reaching towards my arm. I flinched when his skin met mine, the shocking heat on my ice-cold arm, but he stayed composed. His unbelievably warm hand gripped my arm hard, feeling my cold, hard skin in his grasp. Then he pulled me forward, his arms sliding across my back, encasing me in his hot grip. His body pressed up against mine, heat and cold meshed together as one. I refrained from moving my arms, not wanting to accidentally crush him in my strong grasp.

"It's amazing how easy this is for me," Luke breathed. "Anybody else and I would be repulsed—"

"Thanks—"

"But it's you, Kate. How could I be repulsed by _you?_"

He held me tight for another minute, not noticing the time that had passed. Slowly, his body heat became less shocking to me, and more natural—more like it had when I wasn't a ice-cold vampire.

"Feel better?" I asked flatly.

Luke chuckled. "This isn't so bad."

I couldn't resist a smile, and as hope rose inside of me, I realized maybe we could work out our differences.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Kate**

After Luke held me close for a few moments, his hands exploring the hard skin along my shoulders and back, I involuntarily stiffened against his embrace, a faint sound caught in my ears, unnoticed by Luke.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking down into my eyes.

I gave the tiniest shake of my head as I looked towards the dense forest, back where Luke and I had come from. His nostrils flared as he caught the sound I had found a second earlier, his eyebrows scrunching together angrily.

"Always in the way," he muttered to himself, pushing me back.

The sound was of feet, tiny, precise, and sprinting feet. Somehow, one of the females had gotten around the wolves—probably the one who had the most effective and violent means of protecting herself—and was heading right towards me.

Luke's warm hands guided me behind his hostile stance, still having the urge to protect me even though I was the most durable I could ever be. The sound grew closer and closer. Luke suddenly exploded into fur and teeth, pushing me backwards as his expanding body bumped into me during the phase, his shorts fluttering in tiny pieces to the ground.

I took steps backward, not counting on Luke to protect me anymore. I was a part of this mythical group, I could fend for myself. Once I would find the best possible moment to strike, I would enter into the fight. Luke could protest all he wanted, but it wouldn't matter to me.

But it seemed for a moment that Luke wasn't paying attention to me at all. He must have noticed that I was separating myself from him, but he wasn't taking any measures to get back in my way. Maybe he understood how strong I was now.

But then Carrie and her fiery hair streaked through the trees, moving high speed, but in slow motion for my eyes. Her leap towards the air, closing the void between her and Luke in a matter a second, was long enough that I could see the look on her face—the look of utter rage and hate on her face, and the fact that she wasn't directing it towards me meant that she had another target on her mind—it was Luke. When Charlotte didn't come leaping after her, meaning Carrie was alone, it was apparent that the wolves had gotten to her.

Then wouldn't the wolves be chasing after her? As far as I could hear, they weren't in range. Did they actually kill Charlotte? Did Carrie unleash her fiery fury on all of them and run straight for Luke? Perhaps she wanted to end this vicious cycle once and for all, but I didn't see how killing Luke would achieve that.

I couldn't act fast enough. She was already on Luke by the time I leapt towards her, her hands forming a death grip on his fur. She started ripping it out furiously, until she thought to open her mouth and expose her lethal, dagger teeth. Luke was trying to scratch her off, almost getting a snap at her head, but she dodged around. Finally, I landed right on Carrie's back, pulling desperately at her arms and torso, trying to pry her from him.

"I _cannot wait_ to be finally rid of the both of you!" she shrieked maniacally.

At that moment, Carrie reached around to place her palm on my skin, and unleashed her burning powers on me, a sensation that was tenfold the burning I felt when I made the transition from human to vampire. I let out a gasping shriek and writhed through the air as her force sent me flying backwards, careening into the ground and sending rocks and dirt flying around me.

The moment I hit the ground, Luke let out a ferocious snarl and bared his teeth at Carrie, biting into her shoulder and causing her to let go of him. He flung her back and she landed in the dirt on the opposite side of Luke. Even after she touched me, my body still burned, and I couldn't pick myself off from the ground. I was immobile.

Luke made one leap to my side and used his teeth to help me up. Carrie was already coming at us and lurched for Luke, landing on his back and causing Luke to utter a terrifying, tortured howl that made me tremble and shiver from head to toe. When he managed to throw her off, I became alert, my body sprung into action. I leapt over Luke in one motion and put myself in between Carrie and him. I was determined to not let Luke feel again what Carrie had unleashed on me. In less than a second I was crouched in hostility as a low hiss escaped through my teeth. An internal swelling in my body arose, a force that I felt myself exerting, as if all my muscles were turning to stone, and I felt the complete need to keep Carrie away from Luke. The entire front of my body tightened, tingling a little, as I prepared myself to fend her off, my alert eyes taking in each step Carrie took towards us. I was so angry at her that the landscape in front of me seemed to ripple.

Carrie took one last bound, and suddenly, her head snapped back with a crack, and her body went flying uncontrollably through the air without neither Luke nor I laying a hand on her. It was almost as if I had exerted an invisible force field with the desperation that I had to keep her away from Luke.

I stared, wide-eyed and motionless, Carrie seeming to move in slow motion as she careened through the air, thudding to the ground with a loud crack as trees broke and scattered in her wake.

Luke was standing behind me, as unsure of what to do as I was. We watched as she took her time getting to her feet in two seconds. When she lifted her head to us, her stare was venom, spitting to the ground.

Running paws thudded through the forest in our direction from all around. In a second, Adam and five enormous and pissed off wolves crouched low as they broke through the trees, flanking me and Luke on each side. Each of their feral and pointed teeth were bared, taking measured steps closer and closer to Carrie as if to say _You're outnumbered, so if you want to fight, bring it on._

Carrie lifted her chin defiantly and directed her glare at Luke, then more pointedly at me. "This isn't over," she spat. "Remember who's coming to get you." She didn't even turn around, but was gone in a flash, speeding off until my sharp ears could not pick out the sound of her sprinting feet any more.

The wolves around us seemed to be relaxing as they waited for her to be far enough to be out of earshot, and turned towards Luke and me. Adam flashed to my side, smiling victoriously.

"Hey, sis, how'd ya do?" he asked.

I simply stared back at Adam without a word, still in shock. Then I remembered the reason I was standing there, and spun around to face Luke, putting my hands on him, patting his fur to make sure he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

Luke gave a wolfy chuckle as he smiled down at me. He licked my face from chin to forehead and I staggered back.

"Ew! Luke, that's gross!"

From my peripheral vision, I saw the tall sunny light brown wolf—Howard, if I remembered correctly—peel off the shorts tied to his back leg. He approached Luke and me, dropping the shorts behind Luke's left leg before retreating back, never keeping his watchful eyes off me. I deeply wondered what thoughts were soaring through each of the wolves' minds; certainly their thoughts centered around me.

All the wolves were there: a black one—Gerard, a russet one—Kevin, a silver one—Peter, and Howard—the sunny brown one. I noticed it before—but hadn't paid much attention to it—that there were now six wolves to the pack. The new one was a smaller, pure white wolf, seeming to hang back from the other wolves, his ears flattening unsurely to his head when I snuck a glance at him. He must have been very young and new to this life—and certainly to standing near a vampire without any form of hostility. However, I was certain he knew much about me by now.

Luke turned, gingerly picking up the shorts with his teeth, and trotted to the forest before phasing.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kate**

Luke must have filled the others in on what happened, and discussed with the others that I wasn't going to harm anyone, and that I wasn't to be harmed in any way, because as we waited for Luke to pull on his shorts and meet us again, I was left standing next to Adam, smiling awkwardly at the wolves towering around us. Adam seemed to be at ease enough, having fought alongside them, and was enjoying the thrill of befriending real werewolves.

Gerard lowered his head in peace as he stepped closer to me, the others hanging back nervously and unsure. I continued to hold his gaze, anxious of what he was going to do next. I realized with a shock that the other wolves did not smell very much to me either. However, they were more present to my senses than Luke was, and maybe that was because I didn't have as deep a connection with them as I had with Luke. We had still been tight, but just not as tight. It made more sense when I concentrated more on their smell, and found that there was in fact a slight scent to them once I focused hard enough. It was more like what Adam had described to me, a dirty dog smell, something horrendous and eye-watering. But if I paid no attention to it, it became something in the background, something almost completely unnoticeable.

Still, as Gerard approached, he lowered his head once more and stuck out his nose, his nostrils flaring subtly as he took in my scent. Curious, I thought, maybe it was the same for them. Gerard didn't seem to flinch at anything he had found.

Luke finally rejoined the group, finding me looking over at him, giving a small smile as Gerard continued to memorize my scent. I looked back to Gerard and held up my hand, inviting him. He took a step backwards, a reaction I would have expected out of him. He was the alpha, it was his duty to be protective and alert, and not to take things at face value. He had to remain cautious for his pack. If it were Kevin or Howard, they would have accepted my invitation.

Luke came to my side and put his hand on my arm. "Gerard would like to talk, but he prefers to move back to the border of our La Push territory. He'll feel safer if we're closer to home so we can know if anyone comes back."

I looked up at him and nodded, ready to have the wolves comfortable with me. I wanted to plead my case, reassure everyone, that they could trust me again. I may be bloodthirsty and as hard as a rock, but I was still Kate. I still remembered who I was, and I didn't plan on changing anytime soon. I wanted Luke to know that too.

We began to walk in the direction of La Push, the wolves following steadily in a semi-circle around us. Luke held my hand, like a burning glove, without ease, making me nervous how smoothly he accepted me back into his life. It was downright unnatural.

"How are you?" he whispered down to me, not that it mattered that he whispered—everyone here would already be able to hear.

"I'm fine," I responded. "But did you see what I just did?"

"Everyone saw it, Kate," Luke smiled.

"What _was_ that?"

Luke smiled. "I suppose it's a vampire thing. From experience, we've seen some vampires with… outstanding abilities separate from the normal vampire abilities."

"Like superpowers?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like superpowers. From the tame vampires we had met, we got to learn a little from them. They said the superpowers were unique to the vampire, depending on what their personality."

I hesitated before answering, trying to sort it out. "So I have a superpower—hitting people without touching them?"

"I don't think you hit her, I think she hit you," Luke noted. "It was like you produced an invisible wall."

I looked down at my feet, feeling myself smile. "That's cool."

Luke chuckled. "And thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, it was not a problem," I grinned.

Luke squeezed my hand affectionately, and I noticed his eyes brightened up at the littlest things I said, an expression that did not seem to have happened in a while.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked. "Why I produce a… shield."

Luke pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because you were always a protector, not a fighter. No offense, but you're not that good at it."

"Fighting? Please," I snorted. "I'll show you how it's done."

Luke chuckled quietly and squeezed my hand again. I squeezed it back, and he looked down at our hands, as if he was amazed that mine was actually there, that he was still trying to convince himself that I wasn't a trick of the light.

Luke stopped me when I assumed we had met the line of territory. Luke didn't look happy about it, but he kept me on the other side, Adam a few paces behind me, while the wolves stayed on their side.

Everyone waited while Gerard phased behind the trees. He came back a second later and approached carefully, holding my eyes every step of the way.

"Kate," he said, nodding.

I nodded back slowly, showcasing my friendliness. "Hello, Gerard."

"Things have changed," he said, his gruff voice announcing the situation.

"Yes, they have. Can I explain myself?" I asked.

"Kate, I assume there is no need for explaining. We see the gold in your eyes and we understand that you were forced into this—"

"Kicking and screaming," I added.

Gerard nodded.

"But I'd just like to say that I mean no harm to you—any of you. I've been practicing, trying to be around people while controlling my urge. I've been trying to be normal again."

"Kate, you will never be normal again. You've turned into a natural predator."

"That is true. But I believe I can change."

Gerard nodded skeptically. He would know more than anyone about vampires, how they function. He had years of experience over the others. Luke had told me he phased at twelve years old. The others phased at sixteen at the latest.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Luke giving Gerard a hard stare for talking to me like that. Adam fidgeted nervously behind me, and the other wolves were watching with care.

"We can't ask you to leave. Luke's connection with you has deemed that impossible," Gerard went on. "But we think—"

"I'd like permission to speak." Luke stepped forward. I glanced up at him curiously, and Gerard frowned unhappily at our hands still clasped together.

"Yes, Luke?"

"I know you well enough to predict what is going through your head without us both being phased," Luke stated, "so I'd like to stop you before you ban Kate from ever stepping foot in La Push again."

I glanced from Luke to Gerard, shocked.

"You understand as well as me that Kate would never harm anyone. Sure, her current state is a problem, but it could be overcome. I'd like you to reconsider, Gerard. You _know_ Kate. Let her be here at La Push."

"I could stay away from the town," I offered, "but I'd like to be around Luke and everyone else, if they'd like."

Gerard sighed, frowning, unwilling to budge. "Luke, you know what you're asking."

"I do. And I know that if I don't get my way, _I'm_ never going to step foot in La Push again."

My eyes widened. The other wolves stood straighter in surprise. Gerard looked at Luke coolly.

"So please. We can all work to keep Kate in line if that should be the case," Luke offered.

Gerard rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "Luke…"

One of the wolves—Kevin—stepped forward and nudged Gerard in the back with his nose.

"We'll have to talk it over," Gerard said. He left us to phase back in the woods. When he came out again, the wolves all turned to look each other in the eyes, watching each other as they had silent conversations with each other.

"Shouldn't you be in there with them?" I asked.

Luke shook his head. "There's not much more I can say. They know my terms."

"Luke, don't do this," I sighed turning towards him. "If they decide no, you have to stay. We can still be together, but you have to stay with your brothers."

Luke shook his head defiantly. "I'm not leaving you."

"You won't have to. Just stay with them."

All Luke did was shake his head as he watched the wolves converse with each other. Howard and Kevin seemed to be leaning forward more, determined in whatever they were thinking. The smaller, newer wolf was pawing at the ground nervously, while Gerard remained calm in the center of it, listening to whatever the other wolves had to say.

However patiently I waited, it was irritating seeing the wolves have an entire conversation together without me hearing anything. I knew why they were still phased—it was a precaution, in case I attacked. I hated them needing to have that precaution. I hated Charlotte and Carrie for changing me, for taking away the ability for me to just _exist_ without dealing with the urge to kill someone, for removing the casual ease I shared with the wolves, and for taking away our friendship. Why couldn't they just get over their little revenge kick and leave Luke and me alone forever?

Finally, the wolves broke up and Gerard retreated back to the woods and phased.

Gerard looked mildly unhappy when he returned, but delivered the news nonetheless. "We have decided that it would be okay for Kate to stay in La Push. Adam, however may not. We do not know him very well, and we don't understand his temperament."

I was annoyed when they mentioned temperament, as if he was a wild animal, but disregarded it. Adam didn't need to be in La Push.

"The wolves and I would like to memorize your scent, so that it would be better when we track other vampires."

I nodded. "That's understandable."

Gerard stood back as Kevin, Howard, and Peter trotted forward to get a sniff of me. Giggling, I held out my hand as they sniffed it, their giant wet noses grazing my skin, gushes of air coming out as they worked. None of them seemed to have smelt anything disgusting on me, just as Gerard hadn't. They were cautious, but their tails twitched happily behind them. Howard stayed behind after Peter and Kevin retreated, having personally memorized my scent. The new white wolf moved cautiously forward, unsure of what was going on.

I encouragingly held out my hand farther towards him, knowing he was incredibly nervous. Looking back at Luke, I asked, "What is his name?"

"Robert."

Robert took a brave stride forward and held out his nose to my hand.

"Hello, Robert, my name is Kate," I smiled.

Robert delicately sniffed my hand and retreated quickly afterwards. I didn't know much about the wolf, and I couldn't tell much while he was phased, rather than he was young and unsure of himself. Hopefully, I would have the time to get to know him.

Gerard stepped forward again. "Kate, we're trusting you now. One slip up, one slip up _at all_, and you understand what we'll be forced to do."

Luke began to speak up and step forward, his face angry and defiant, but I held him back, proud that I was actually able to. "I understand."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Luke**

Kate is here. What else could I say that would better explain how I felt? Her presence explained everything, solved everything, erased everything that happened in the past year. My puzzle piece had been found again.

If only Kate would trust herself. I wanted her to touch me. It's almost as if she forgot how strong I was, how durable I was. It's almost as if I was built for her. My strength was made to match hers, my speed was made to match hers. We compliment each other. I never felt the need to kill her—how could I? She was Kate. Kate wasn't marked as being a vampire, she was marked as being my true love, my other half, my life.

I had never accepted it before, but that was because I hadn't seen her. The color, hardness of her skin and the color of her eyes means nothing to me. Her face is just as beautiful as I remember it. Anything she could ever look like would be beautiful in my eyes.

**Kate**

The sun was hidden behind the clouds and Luke and I walked in tandem towards the ocean. He wanted to talk to me, away from everyone else, without the watchful eyes of the other wolves. Luke had asked the other wolves to patrol around, to do their job, while he and I caught up and talked about things.

While we walked in silence, I could hear the crunch of the forest floor underneath his feet, something I wouldn't normally hear as a human. I wouldn't have been able to hear his breathing, his general movements, because he was stealth—he was a predator of his own, a protector.

I knew it bothered him somewhat that I didn't let him hold my hand again. The heat didn't bother me—it was stronger than when I had felt it as a human—but it made me uncomfortable to touch him when I could so easily harm him, as much as I longed to touch his smooth skin.

"So, I'm sure we understand each other's feelings about each other, correct?" Luke asked me.

"Correct," I affirmed.

Luke still loved me (although I didn't understand why), I still loved Luke. Luke was okay with everything that I had become, but I was not. We paused in a patch of soft grass. Luke remained where he stood, making a point not to move away from me. However, I retreated to lean against a tree with my hands hidden behind my back.

"So, you really eat animals?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"You do too, remember?" I told him defensively.

Luke shrugged. "I remembered you being against hurting and killing animals. You loved them, you know?"

I looked down at me feet. "I had to adjust. I still love animals, but I eat them too."

Luke nodded. "And that's why I'm proud of you."

"Because I'm like you?"

"No, because you're not like them—other vampires."

"Oh." I kicked my foot into the dirt, my arms still folded behind my back.

"I still know who I am. This doesn't change me."

Luke smiled at me and I continued.

"And I wanted to be the same—for you, I mean—even though I never planned on seeing you again. I didn't want you to hate me for what I had become."

Luke took a step closer. "I could never hate you, Kate. It's not who I am."

"Even if I had preyed on humans?"

Luke paused. Even he wasn't sure about that. "But you don't, and that's all that matters."

I nodded, pursing my lips, and not quite believing him.

"So, Luke, where do we go from here?" I asked.

Luke shrugged. "I believe I have made it clear that I still want to be with you."

I nodded.

"And it is known among the wolves that you will be with me for a large amount of time. Most of that time inside La Push."

I nodded again.

"Do you agree with me?" Luke asked.

I met his curious eyes for a moment before nodding again one last time.

"Well then. If we are to be together, I need to get one thing straight with you," Luke declared. I glanced up at him curiously, for his voice had grown stern and a little impatient. I waited for him to go on.

"You need to stop this whole… guarded… façade." Luke took one large, pointed step towards me. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. If you had tried to kill me, I would have stopped you and you wouldn't have gotten a scratch on me." Luke's stern face turned smug.

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said, making another step towards me. "So quit the front, and relax a little."

I narrowed my eyes at him defiantly. He was six inches from my face, and he wasn't backing down, even though he knew he was confronting a vampire. He might have been strong, but he was only a match for me as a werewolf.

"Luke…"

"Kate. Quiet."

Without breaking his eye contact he reached out, his burning hands coming into contact with my arms, and pulled my hands from behind my back. He held my hands in between us.

"Kate, don't be afraid to touch me. I'm not as breakable as you think."

Luke maintained strict eye contact with me. His eyes burned into mine, searching for the thing that would break my reserve. I watched as his chocolate brown eyes darted between each of my eyes, and when I couldn't take it no more, I lowered my stare to our hands. He held my wrists in front of me, my palms facing downward. Slowly, I pulled my hands from his grasp and grasped onto his wrists. From the edge of my vision, I saw Luke give a satisfied smile for finally forcing me to give in.

I flashed him a grin and slowly felt my way up his bare, burning arms, until I reached his shoulders, then slid my hands down his arms again, my fingers taking care not to press to hard, or jerk in any way that would end up breaking his arm.

I was no longer trying to show him that I could do it, but marveling in the way that it felt to finally be able to touch Luke again, and feel his warm, comforting skin against my own as my fingers grazed his skin. I stood up straighter and came closer. Luke still towered over me as I stood next to him, but I was hardly paying attention to that at that point. With a timid smile, I moved my hands from his arms to his exposed chest, and felt the contours of his abs, his dark skin, and marveled in his softness. He wasn't as soft as a human, which made this easy, but he was Luke-soft, a sort of softness made just for me, yet strong enough for me to handle.

Luke let me explore his skin, but finally raised his arms and pulled me closer into a tight hug. This time, while I was beginning to understand my own will strength, I hugged him back, allowing Luke to let out a content sigh.

"_That's_ what I've been looking for," Luke grinned.

I laughed.

"Thank you, Kate," he sighed, his breath rustling my hair. If my skin were able to raise goose bumps, they would have been there at that moment.

I laid my head against his chest and smiled. "Anytime."

"I sure hope so."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Kate**

"Do you mind if I leave you for a while?" I asked. "I need to satisfy my hunger a little more."

Luke looked down at me as we ambled throughout the forest, nowhere special in mind. He was happy to see that I was willing to hold his hand again, and with our hands together, Luke liked rubbing his fingers along the back of my hand, simply feeling my skin. "I never thought I'd like touching vampire skin so much," he said, before, and had since continued the motion.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled. "Can I come along?"

I hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure… It might be dangerous. I usually give myself away to my senses when I hunt. I don't know if that would be okay with you around, you know, with you having blood in your system and all."

"But you can't smell my blood, right?" Luke asked, trying to make a point.

"Right…"

"And you can't hear my heartbeat, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"So wouldn't I be safe from you? There'd be no temptation, right?"

I knew what he was saying, but the risk was too much. "I don't know…"

"So I think I'll be able to come along. I want to see what you can do."

**Luke**

Kate was always stubborn, but I was able to convince her to let me come along. Honestly, I was curious to see what she was capable of, to see how amazingly agile she had become. It gave me a kind of thrill to think of her hunting, because I believed it brought us closer—she was able to experience life the way I could. We had even more in common.

I had phased and watched from below as Kate crouched in a tree not far above me. She had mentioned the trees were her favorite; she felt above everything when she hunted in the treetops.

Kate had her eyes closed; she was in total concentration mode. Faintly, I could hear her steady in-and-out breathing. The peacefulness of her stance made me wonder how she could possibly be ready to attack, even though she was crouched. The wind caught and rustled her hair delicately and the leaves around her. Kate's head inclined slightly in a new direction, catching a scent. I followed her nose, and discovered the musky smell of a full-grown buck, partnered with younger male. Kate would only target the larger one, I was sure.

If I had blinked, I wouldn't have caught that Kate dashed off to the south, intent on the kill, deeper into La Push territory. I sprinted after her, counting on my ears to catch the softest thud of her shoe meeting the branches. She sped up, the sounds of her feet becoming closer together. Twenty yards off, the backside of the buck flashed in and out of the shrubs, standing still and watching as his companion grazed. Without pausing, Kate dived into the air, landing square on the deer's back and biting into his neck, a faint snap sounding not long after.

The other male darted off, having just noticed Kate's silent attack, and I leapt through the shrubs and attacked the lone male, tackling it down to the ground with brute force compared to Kate's dainty assault.

We fed in silence—me tearing my prey apart while she calmly drank.

Finished in a few moments, Kate threw aside her lifeless prey and approached me. She had not a drop of blood upon her skin—a clean kill.

"That wasn't so bad," she smiled, liking her lips.

The smaller deer was more of a snack for me, as it took only a couple minutes to consume. Kate came over to my shoulder and wove her fingers through my fur, something she had done before she turned.

"I'll race you," she grinned suddenly. "To the ocean?"

I grunted in assent, crouching low in preparation. Without making another move, Kate was soaring through the air, already on her way. She giggled through the forest, the sound bubbling up through the air and filling my ears with warmth. It was fantastic to hear such a sound.

We reached the ocean sooner than I though, Kate arriving a few seconds before I had. Before I broke through the trees I phased and yanked on my shorts.

**Kate**

"You cheated! You're supposed to count," Luke complained with a smile as he came towards me.

I simply smiled back at him. "Nobody delegated the rules."

I was in a better mood now that I had fed, and now that things were easier between Luke and me. I was testing my own strengths with him, seeing what I could and couldn't do with him. It was becoming apparent that his little protection against me kept him safe from a lot of things, and that was a huge relief.

Luke stepped forward and scooped me up in his arms, suddenly lurching me off my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He was making quick advances toward the water pulling in and out along the shore.

"Afraid to get a little wet? It's the prize for winning the race," Luke laughed.

"How about a big hug or a—" Luke began his fall into the water "—no!"

We were completely engulfed in the waves of the ocean. Luke still held on tight to me as we turned in the water. I pushed him away and kicked up to the shore, spitting out saltwater and hair. Luke came up a second later, laughing and reaching out for me.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me," he grinned as I pulled myself up the shore.

"I don't have any other clothes!" I cried as I sat near the water, looking down at my sodden shirt, jeans, and shoes.

Luke pulled himself up beside me, propped up on one shoulder. "Don't worry, I have clothes you can borrow."

The sun was beginning to set and Luke's clothes smelt like the familiar musky Luke smell. It was strange, Luke himself had no smell, but the things he owned were inlaid with his scent. But as confusing as that was, I basked in the scent of him. It was exactly as I remembered how Luke's house had smelt, even if it was something I smelt with my weaker human senses. It was a beautiful, homey scent that made me feel right at home again after one long year of being without him.

Luke found me clenching the fabric to my nose after I had changed from my sodden clothes. I had waited in the forest while he retrieved the clean ones, and he waited a little ways away while I changed. Luke raised his eyebrows at the sight of me.

"They smell like you," I breathed, taking another whiff.

Luke chuckled. "I assume you like it?"

I nodded fervently. "I assumed I would never get your scent, but it's in your clothes. But it's still really subtle."

"If only they were your size," Luke sighed. "Then I would let you keep them."

The string on the sweats had to be pulled taught to keep them on my tiny waist, and the shirt nearly draped off my shoulders.

"I think I might keep the shirt anyways," I told him, smiling.

"Go ahead. What's mine is yours."

I put the fabric down and focused back on Luke. "Was Todd at home?" I asked, looking of the general direction of Luke's house.

Luke watched me as he nodded.

"How is he?" I asked.

Luke sat up straighter and faced forward as we perched on a fallen tree. His hands rested in his lap as he spoke. "You know my father loves me."

I nodded.

"So he was a bit torn up to see me… go through what I did."

"With me gone?" I asked.

Luke nodded. "He's more or less the same, but he is more guarded."

"Have you told him…?"

"You know he used to be a werewolf, right? So he could smell a new scent on me, but like the others, it had no effect on him. It was just a scent."

I nodded. "Did he recognize me?"

Luke shook his head. "I didn't even tell him about you."

Luke was looking so wary about the topic that I reached out and took his hand. He smiled at the gesture and pulled my hand up towards his lips for a his

"Do you think he'd approve of me?" I asked.

"Who knows? He loved you, but I have no idea what he will think."

"Hopefully he'll accept me, like the others have."

Luke pursed his lips down at me. "They haven't accepted you fully yet."

"Not even Kevin or Howard?" I asked.

Luke shrugged. "Them more than the others, but you're still a vampire, and they can't understand this situation the way I do."

"I still don't understand how _you_ understand this," I mumbled.

Luke raised his hand to brush his finger along my cheek. "Oh, Kate," he sighed. "Even after all this time, I can't believe you still don't get how it works."

"I get how I'm a vampire, your sworn enemy. This isn't natural."

"For me, it is," he said softly.

I looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Because I have imprinted on you, I will be anything for you, I will do anything for you, no matter who you are, or what you are. I'm here for only _you_."

I paused for a moment, reading his eyes and seeing the truth in his words. He knew I was looking for something in them, and he continued to hold my gaze, making sure I believed him.

Before he let me answer, he leaned in to give me a light kiss on my forehead—on my hardened, cold vampire skin—his lips lingering before he finally let go.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Kate**

It was Luke's bedtime. We had gone through so much and made so much progress all in one day, I wanted him to get his sleep. I knew how much of it he needed being a hard-working werewolf. Luke let me walk him to the edge of the forest surrounding his house. Before I could take a step any further, he held out a hand to restrain me.

"Are you okay? You know, with humans?" he asked before I could get any closer to his house, undoubtedly with his father inside.

I hesitated. "I… well I've been practicing. I can handle it with control, but not too much."

Luke pursed his lips. "I'm sure you'd understand if I didn't let you come any further, right? I'd rather test it another day."

I smiled at him. "Of course. I don't want to hurt anybody."

Luke let himself smile and took a step in front of me, giving me a smirk. "So would you hurt me if I asked for a goodnight kiss?" he asked, returning to his playful self.

"Mmm, I don't know…"

Luke stepped even closer, taking my hands and guiding them around his neck. He leaned in another inch, our mouths becoming even closer yet. Before our lips could touch, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean…"

"It's nothing we've never done before," he assured me softly, before finally getting our lips to touch. At that moment, after a year of not being able to do that, his warmth completely flooded my body and made me stand on edge. If it were possible, my ice-hard skin would melt in his arms at the feeling of his warm body embracing me, touching every part of my body, engulfing me like flames licking my icy surface.

A moment too soon, he let go and stared into my eyes. His face completely betrayed his emotions. He wanted more, as much as I did, but being as courteous as ever, he didn't want to make me do anything I didn't want to, or go so far as to regret something if I ever lost control.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good luck," I told him.

His forehead creased with confusion. "For what?"

"For getting to sleep tonight." At that moment I pulled away and, before turning away, gave him a devious smile, then disappearing into the trees.

I found Adam only a couple yards outside the La Push territory. He sat up in the trees and had a rabbit clutched in his hands and was feeding on it leisurely as if it were a snack. I was surprised to see him relieved when he saw me.

"Hey." He jumped from the branch and came towards me. "What's going on?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just hanging out. Luke went to bed."

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked, he face a look of concern.

I nodded. "Yes."

Adam gave a heavy sigh, as if in relief.

"Why?" I asked, curious about his reaction.

"This is better for you than hanging out with me—better for the both of us actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you belong with Luke. And I was never made to hang around my sister all the time," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Were you bored of me?" I smiled.

"Not bored of you, bored of this lifestyle. I think I should try my hand at getting back into society, somewhere new." Adam kicked a pinecone by his foot. "I think I could get myself enrolled in college or something, change my name."

"That's a great idea," I encouraged him. "But please be sure to practice being around people before you completely engage in the human world again. I don't want you to mess this up for yourself."

"I will." He smiled sadly at me, as if a goodbye was coming. "Are you and Luke… better?"

I adverted my eyes to the ground, barely containing my smile. "Yes. Well, there are things that need to be fixed, but I think that I will be here for a while."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Kate. You really look ten times better already."

"I know."

Adam stepped forward and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you, sis."

"I don't want to say goodbye. We'll see each other again," I told him sadly, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes, we will, sis. Don't worry. You have Luke. Treat him well, because he will always be here for you."

I held him tighter. "See you later, Adam."

He gave me one last squeeze before turning and disappearing through the air.

It wasn't four hours before I heard the crunching of the pine needles on the forest floor. I had returned to the spot where Luke had dumped me into the ocean, and now lounged on the beach, staring up thoughtfully into the stars.

Luke laid down silently beside me, putting his arm around me so I would scoot closer to him.

"Adam left," I said, scowling up to the stars.

"I'm sorry." Luke leaned over and brushed my hair away from my forehead, then kissing it.

"I suppose he never really wanted to stay in this area. He was always aspiring for bigger and better places."

"He will be fine, wherever he goes."

I let out a deep breath and turned more on my side, wrapping my arm around his stomach. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Not at all."

Luke's fingers wove in and out through my silky brown hair, over and over again. The gesture felt so good, so soothing the way his warm fingers came into contact with my cold skin.

"Does it bother you? That everything about my body is different?" I asked.

Luke sighed as if we had gone over this already. "I hardly notice."

"It doesn't bother you that my face is different? And my voice and my skin and my hair?" I pressed.

"Your hair was just as soft and brown as before. But everything else about you still has the essence of you," he began. "I still hear your voice, even though the sound of it has changed slightly. I still can see the same expressions in your face, just not exactly how it was before, and your skin may be hard, but its still _your_ skin. I'm not too picky about your physical appearance. You are who you are."

He continued to stroke my hair as I took in what he was saying. As strange as it all was to me, I supposed I should believe what Luke was telling me, what he had been telling me all along. Simply put, it didn't matter what I looked like to Luke. It was who I was that made him love me, not the way I looked. Of course, he loved the way I looked as a human, and I'm sure he loved the way I looked now, but only because it was what came with me. If I had a unibrow and a mole on my nose he would love that too.

Luke gave a huge yawn above my head. "I think I can sleep now," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Please try. I'll be here in the morning," I assured him.

"I'm counting on it."

Luke's fingers continued to weave through my hair, until his motions became slack and his hand finally rested on the side of my head. His familiar snores began not a moment later. As he slept, I listened to the sounds he made and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath my head. I found that I could lay here for eternity with the sounds of Luke sleeping satisfying my attention.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Kate**

Luke and I stood opposite each other, face to face, several feet apart on the beach. My stare was a look of complete concentration and his was of complete amusement.

"Let me try again," I urged him.

Ever since the fight between Carrie, Luke and me yesterday, I had been curious about my shielding ability. It was something I never knew about vampires and, honestly, it was really cool. I practiced intently all morning after Luke and I had gotten breakfast together in the forest. My progress was limited since I could not replicate the same strength of shield I had the day before.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to push a force away from me. I tensed my entire body and tried to force a solid barrier off my skin. Luke, sensing the right moment, took a step forward, but did not meet any restraints.

I growled. "Why can't I do it? I did it only yesterday!"

"Maybe you're not in the right mindset. Remember why you produced a shield in the first place?"

"I was trying to keep Carrie from getting to you," I told him, referring back to the exact moment. I had a complete need to keep Carrie away from Luke, even if it was the last thing I did. I recalled my entire body tightening, a tingling sensation had also appeared. And, even though I passed it off as being extremely angry, my surroundings seemed to ripple before me.

"Try to think of a reason that you would never want me near you," Luke suggested.

"That wouldn't work because that would never happen in reality," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"That's all I have. Just try to keep me away from you with all your might."

I closed my eyes and concentrated again, remembering the feeling I had when Carrie was barreling towards me. With my heightened senses, I could reenact the memory perfectly in my mind, almost feeling the sensation over again. I heard Luke take a step forward and, telling my mind it was Carrie, the front of my body began to tingle. My eyes flung open and found that I had produced the illusion of a thick wall, a trick on the eyes that only I could see. Luke continued to proceed with caution and his approach suddenly got slower, until he stopped moving altogether.

"Keep moving," I told him, struggling to hold up what I guessed was my shield.

"I can't," Luke said, looking down at his feet. He swung them back and forth and I registered the feeling of a pressure being put against my wall.

"Oh my gosh, really?" I asked, my face brightening up, but then I lost my wall completely and my vision was plain again.

"That wasn't as strong as it was with Carrie," Luke observed. "It was like walking through thick mud. Carrie had run straight into a solid wall."

I rearranged my stance, putting my feet wider apart. "Let's do it again." I began to stare Luke down, telling my mind it was Carrie again, and concentrating on the feelings in my skin, on trying to pull out my wall again. Ever-so-slightly, Luke began to ripple in front of me, and my wall was thinner now, more defined than the blurry wall I had produced a second ago. Luke, walking slowly, walked into the wall carefully and came to an abrupt halt. I gave him a wide smile, forcing myself to keep the shield up for as long as I could.

"Very nice, Kate," Luke grinned.

Thinking I would take it down, he kept forcing himself forward. I was able to feel his advances through my shield, as he tried it over and over again.

"Okay, okay, you've made the shield. Now can I come congratulate you?"

I only grinned at him, keeping the shield up.

Luke narrowed his eyes and took several large steps back before running full speed at my shield. Knowing that he would run straight into my stronger wall, I quickly brought it down and Luke barreled through, running straight into me. The both of us fell to the ground, Luke twisting in mid air so that I landed on top of him.

"How did you know I would let my shield down?" I asked. "I could have just let you run straight into it."

Luke laughed. "You wouldn't have done that. I know you too well."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be so sure," I muttered.

He chuckled and gave me kiss on the lips.

I sighed, brushing Luke's shaggy hair off his forehead. "You need a haircut."

Luke chuckled. "Thanks."

Even though Luke was smiling, it was clear that his face showed the marks of long-term pain. When Luke first appeared to me in the forest yesterday morning, a time that felt centuries ago, I remember thinking he looked pained and disheveled. Certainly it was my absence that had done that. His hair was still unkempt and scraggly, and his eyes, although having improved lately, still have the unmistakable droop of sadness.

"Luke?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked instead, putting his hand on my cheek as he heard the concern in my voice.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

Luke's forehead creased. "Your shield? It was awesome…"

I shook my head. "No. How bad was it for you when I was gone?"

Luke's face fell. I expected him to comfort me like he always did, but there was no such luck now. His face gave away all the pain he had gone through. I put my hand on top of his hand resting on my face. "It wasn't good," he finally said.

I nodded, and Luke's eyes became glossy. After a second of staring into my eyes, his face hardened and his jaw tightened. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back in frustration. "Ugh! I can't even think about you like that—not being with me. Those days were the darkest of my life. I can't even imagine a world without you, and living it was like someone had buried me alive, six feet in the dirt."

The image that gave me was difficult to think about. I shook my head to get it out.

Beneath me, Luke's body began to tremble in anger. His jaw was still clenched and his eyes were squeezed tight. There was more emotion for my absence than I thought. In order to calm him down, I placed my hand on the side of his face and his jaw immediately unclenched. From underneath his eyelid seeped a single tear that trickled to the sandy beach.

"Now we can be together forever."

He nodded, his eyes still clenched together, but somehow he didn't seem consoled by that sentence.

"I won't ever leave you again. This time I can stop it," I added.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a moment, and then kissing downwards until I met his lips. His arms wrapped around me tighter than he ever had before, forcing my body to mold with his.

**I drew a few pictures of Kate! See them at DeviantArt here: .com/#**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Luke**

"Luke, come in here for a sec," my father called after me.

I had run inside for just a moment to change my clothes from the day before. I was around Kate all day, had not heard anything from the pack, and not bothered to inform my dad about my whereabouts. I had only returned home to change my clothes for Kate.

"Yeah dad?" I walked slowly back towards the kitchen. Dad looked back at me with confused curiosity.

"What's up?" he asked, perhaps thinking that I would reveal something to satisfy his curiosity with his broad question.

"Just stopping in to change clothes," I shrugged.

"Were you out all night?" he asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Not all night…" I qualified.

Dad nodded. "How much of the night?"

I pursed my lips. "A good portion of it."

"I haven't seen much of you in the past couple of days, but I'd say something is up." He paused for a moment, studying me. "What's up?"

Expecting a long talk, because I wanted to tell him what had happened, I reached out for the breakfast bar stool and sat myself down.

Dad shrugged, pursing his lips. "I'd never thought it could happen but… have you, you know, imprinted again?" he asked carefully, minding the words he chose.

I sighed. "In a way. Dad…" I twiddled with a pen lying on the counter while he waited for me to continue. "We found Kate."

My father's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. "That's… that's…" My father was shaking his head, unsure of what to think of it. "That's not possible—how could they have kept her alive that long?"

"Technically, they didn't," I suggested, trying to get him to see, and hoping that he would somehow be okay with it.

I counted, and for a minute entirely, dad just stared at me blankly. Afterwards he finally spoke. "Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "Well, Dad. You know how it works, how can I not be okay with that?"

"And you've been hanging around her?" he asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"Yeah, Dad. She's past her year mark. We're perfectly okay together. She doesn't have the vampire stench on her—I don't know why—and she can't smell anything _at all_ on me. I don't smell at all to her. And she's completely in control of herself, I'm sure she could come meet you, if you'd like that."

He was still shaking his head, probably in denial. I stepped off the stool and walked towards him. "Smell my t-shirt," I told him. "Do you smell something citrusy?"

He leaned in reluctantly towards my t-shirt, taking a ginger whiff. "Yes."

"That's her," I told him, then shrugged. "That's all she smells like to everyone."

"Is she some new breed of vampire or something?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't think so. I think it's because of our connection between each other. Because we are soul mates, our bodies make it easier for us to be around each other. You and the rest of the pack smell her like that as well because of your connection with her through me."

He nodded thoughtfully, not saying anything more.

"Would you like to meet her? I'm sure she's close around the house."

"What is she doing inside La Push?"

"Dad, the wolves and her made a pact. They knew that I wouldn't be without her, so they agreed that if she didn't kill a human here, she would be allowed to stay."

He swallowed hard. "Is she… Does she drink…?"

I shook my head fervently. "No, no. She is one-hundred percent vegetarian. Remember when I told you about those strangely civil vampires who drank only animal blood?"

He nodded.

"I told Kate about them before… last summer… and she decided to live that life from the start, dad. She did it for me."

He nodded. "That's good. That sounds like Kate."

"So will you see her?"

Dad only stared at me for a moment, unsure of how to respond. I could only look at him pleadingly.

"Are you sure she can control herself?"

I nodded slowly, waiting for the 'yes.'

He sighed heavily, standing up straighter. "I would feel better if Gerard were here to oversee this," he said, looking down at the floor.

If it were any other day, I would feel hurt by that statement, as if my own father didn't trust me enough to control my vampire girlfriend without supervision, but I desperately wanted him to see Kate. Hopefully he would see what I saw in her.

"Fine." I gave him a quick grin before flashing outside towards the trees.

**Kate**

"Kate," Luke called softly to me, a little louder than normal volume. Through the trees, I could hear him, and immediately darted in his direction. He was at his house, getting new clothes no doubt. I wondered what he could have wanted from me.

"Yes?" I asked as I slowed to walk just before I left the line of trees. Through the window I could see the outline of Todd's figure facing away from us. He seemed to be listening and waiting. The moment I realized that I darted towards Luke and hid behind his wide body. "What are you doing? You're dad is just right there."

Luke grinned at me. "I know. I told him."

My eyes widened. "About me?"

"Yes, about you."

"What did he say? I mean, was he angry? …Disgusted?" I asked, stealing a peep around his shoulder. Todd remained motionless.

Luke chuckled. "He agreed to see you. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Luke, you didn't ask me about this. I haven't been around humans in a long time… I don't know."

Luke gathered me into a hug. "I trust you, Kate. Just trust me this one time."

I gave him a confused look. "I do trust you," I muttered.

He encased his hand around mine and led me forward. I didn't resist, curious of what would happen, until I felt a rush of nerves. This wasn't any old human; this was Luke's father. Not only was I going to meet a human, something I haven't been in contact with in months (excluding Luke), but I was going to meet an important human. Luke's father had been like a father to me. We had grown close in the time I was a human. I really didn't feel like testing my strength on him. Besides, I was nervous about the fact that I was a vampire, and he hadn't imprinted on me, so he wouldn't be as accepting as Luke had been.

"Luke… I don't know…" I started, but Luke quickly gave me a smile of encouragement.

"Dad?" Luke opened the back screen door to his house, and led me inside. As Luke walked in, I kept a close proximity to his back, peeping around his shoulder anxiously. The moment we entered the house, I took a whiff of the house, trying to see if Todd held the same protection Luke and the other wolves did. As I did so, I registered the smells of Luke's house. It was much like how it smelled before, a lot of Luke, but a lot of something else—a lot of something that smelled more human, with blood coursing through his system. Then I knew Todd was standing in the kitchen, just around the corner. Todd smelt like other humans I had encountered, although not as potent. Perhaps that was from my practice, or from Todd having maybe just a tiny protection on him. But it was clear that he had thick, warm blood flowing in his veins.

I held Luke back. "Luke, I can smell him," I warned him in the softest whisper I could muster. There was a chance that Todd would have heard me, him being a werewolf before, but I had to let Luke know.

Luke turned back to me, his face displaying wariness, but he merely put his hand on my face. "We can do this. I will stop you if anything happens. And… there's someone else here too."

I gave him a curious look and he proceeded, holding my hand tighter in assurance. We turned the corner and Todd came into view with Gerard standing next to him, watching me carefully. Todd was looking down at his feet, his heart pulsing rapidly although his face displayed complete calm. Of course I wouldn't have caught Gerard's scent unless I really paid attention to it, but my focus had been on Todd's human scent.

"Hey, man," Luke greeted Gerard.

Gerard looked as if he was standing casually next to Todd, but I knew it was for other reasons. Of course, a wolf would be there when a vampire went to meet a human. It was their duty to guard the humans from things like me. I tried to ignore the distrust Gerard had in me, and focused on Todd, and making him see that there was no threat.

"Kate," was all Gerard said to me in acknowledgement. It was all I expected from him.

I gave him a warm smile and a nod, not wanting to speak just yet.

"Dad? Kate is here," Luke said, turning to his father.

I held close behind Luke still, waiting for Todd to look up. Surely he was reading the situation with his other senses, listening to what happened around him, taking in whatever smells he could smell.

Finally, slowly, he lifted his head to me. His eyes resembled Luke's remarkably, but they were glossy in the afternoon sunlight, as if a tear were to stream down his cheek.

"Hi, Todd," my musical voice chimed. I was aware of how different it was now, but hopefully, like Luke, he could hear my real voice underneath.

He nodded, his mouth setting into a straight line.

"Dad, say something," Luke prodded.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Luke was right. Todd was more guarded than before, after having seen his son go through so much over the past year. I felt sorry for him, terrible for leaving his son behind for so long. I wish now that I had returned as quick as possible, but that might have made things worse.

"Say something to Kate," Luke told him.

Todd sighed. "Hello, Kate."

I gave him a small smile, trying to make him feel comfortable. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," he said, his voice growing deeper and his jaw tightening. There was a double meaning to what he said, as if he held me accountable for what happened to Luke. I wondered if that was how he really felt.

Gerard shifted his weight to his other foot from the corned of my eye, waiting for something to happen. He seemed confused at how I was handling myself. I was better at this than he thought I was. However, my strength wasn't without difficulty. Todd's smell still assaulted my senses, and I had to put it in the back of my mind while we were in the same room.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There was just nothing to say right now. I was getting the vibe that Todd didn't want me around right now, and that he had to handle what was being served to him one at a time.

"I should go," I told Luke, looking up to him. I would have liked for him to come with me, but Luke should stay with Todd. I didn't want to dominate his life entirely and take him away from his own father.

Luke looked down at me, wanting to go with me as well, but understanding what I meant when I said I should go alone.

"Okay," his whispered. Luke reached down to kiss me on the head, and I gave him one last squeeze of his hand before turning to leave. As I left, I heard Gerard release the breath he was holding inside.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Kate**

As I perched in the spruce tree alone somewhere in the forests of La Push, I heard the faint scuttling of large paws on the ground, and the short, sharp intakes of breath as an animal sniffed the air.

I looked around, curious for the source of the sound, and I spotted a winter white figure moving through the forest floor. Smiling, I leapt down a few branched until I was closer to the ground. The wolf was on a scent, searching the air and ground for the trail.

I gave a little sigh and the wolf's head snapped up to me, its ears perked up. It was Robert, the newest and youngest wolf of the pack.

"What's up?" I asked conversationally.

Calmly, he turned his back to me and vanished behind a clump of trees to phase.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked, his voice much less matured than the other wolves. He must have been very young, maybe twelve or thirteen. His hair was shorter, but much more well-groomed than Luke's.

"Just relaxing," I sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I though vampires didn't need to relax," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Haven't you heard? I'm not like other vampires," I smiled down to him.

He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" I asked.

"Taking the day off," he said, kicking the dirt.

"Where's Luke?" he asked back, meeting my eyes again.

I chuckled, picking at the pine needles around me. "I let him spend some time with his father. I don't want to take him from everyone."

"We all know it's going to end up that way," he said, shrugging.

I stole a glance at him, unsure if that was meant for me to take offense of. I realized that I didn't know much about Robert, and that this was our first conversation. I hoped he would warm up to me, even though he was told to hunt things like me all of his wolf life.

"What scent were you on, anyway?" I asked.

Robert looked down at the ground again, kicking the dirt nervously. "Well, I was just practicing tracking, and I came across your scent, so I figured I'd follow it," he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal to him.

Wanting him to like me, I thought of something perfect for him and me to bond with. I perked up and said, "Would you like me to run off so you can practice more? I could create a trail for you to follow and make a new one every time you find me."

Succeeding, Robert flashed me a huge grin. "Okay."

Smiling, I hopped up and leapt to the ground, speeding off to create my first trail. I tried not to make it too complicated for his first one, and merely made zigzags and loops throughout the forest, finally ending up a mile from where I had began and positioned myself behind the wide trunk of a tree. I listened and waited. Robert must have given me a head start because five minutes later I heard the faint scuffling of large paws on the forest floor, his nose tasting the smells on the ground and in the air.

Suddenly, a huge white wolf appeared at my right shoulder, grinning down at me. I giggled and darted off, seeking to create a harder trail. I leapt into the trees and bounced around the branches for a few yards, then leapt through the air for a couple more yards, and landed on the ground. I took a sharp left and weaved through several trees, making a tight winding trail. I finished it off after two and a half miles by scaling the tallest tree nearby.

I waited for three minutes this time until Robert appeared at the bottom of the tree, staring up at me with his tail twitching excitedly. I dropped down to his level and smiled.

"You're doing better," I grinned.

We continued this cycle five more times, making each of my rounds longer and more complex. I knew Robert was finished when he phased back on the seventh time around, walking towards me.

"Thanks, Kate. That was awesome. You're cooler than Luke lets on."

I laughed. Robert was visibly younger than the other wolves. He hadn't gone all serious yet, and still held on to his youth. "What does he say about me?" I asked.

"He doesn't _say_ much. Most of what we hear of you is in his thoughts, but it's all gooey stuff."

I shrugged. "I'm glad you think I'm cool."

"Totally. I was worried you'd be another freaky blood-crazed vampire."

I shook my head. "I like to be different."

He sighed, leaning against the tree beside him. "It's weird. I've only been a wolf for three months. It's confusing when all the other guys ever think about is killing vampires, but when your brother came around, my first vampire, they didn't kill him. And from that point on, all Luke thought about was not killing vampires, because I was sure he figured out that you had been changed. When Luke was chasing after you that one day, we had to fight off those crazy females, but Kevin got the pleasure of ripping the brunette apart. But now we share our territory with a vampire and nobody's killing _any_ vampires."

"Do you like killing vampires?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've never done it, so I wouldn't know. But I _guess_ it would be fun. I like running as a wolf, leaping and pouncing. Hunting is the best, even though the animals look all gross without their skin. Would you feel hurt if we killed another vampire?"

"Nope. I know what they're like. Kill all the vampires you want—except my brother of course," I told him casually.

"Yeah, that part's weird as well. You're brother turning into a vampire too. You're like, living together forever. Don't you ever fight?"

I chuckled. This kid could talk forever. "I don't mind it that much. We fight, but we get over it pretty easily."

"That's good. My little sister and I fight all the time. She thinks she's so smart. Whatever. So you don't have any vampire friends besides your brother?" he asked.

"Nope. I've always been a wolf girl, as you can see."

He nodded. "Totally."

I smiled at him, watching as he kicked the stones around his feet. I imagined that if I had ever had a little brother, he would be like Robert. He was cute—his hair stuck up in all directions in the back, and his features were still round and young.

"Do you love Luke?" he asked suddenly, scowling at the ground.

I watched him carefully, wondering what he was thinking. "Yes, I do."

He was silent for a few seconds before saying detachedly, "Cool." He nodded, staring at his feet still. He wanted to say more, but he did.

Trying to get him to smile again, I perked up. "You want to race back to Luke's house?" I asked, smiling wide.

The corners of his mouth perked up and I bolted through the trees, hearing Robert scramble out of his shorts and phase, sprinting after me to catch up.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Kate**

Luke and I sat on the beach next to each other, him holding me against his chest as I played with the drawstring on his cut-off sweats. He ran his fingers through my hair and I troubled over what had happened between Todd and I yesterday. It made me think of other things that made me feel even worse—it made me think of my own father.

"Luke," I said, my brows knitting together.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Have you heard anything from my father between this summer and the last?" I asked.

Luke hesitated before answering, probably thinking of what he was going to say. "He called my father a couple days after you disappeared. He was looking for you and was trying to organize a search party."

"Did he get one going?" I asked.

Luke cleared his throat, getting ready to say something difficult for him. I knew this was hard for him to talk about, for the both of us, so I tried to make it as easy for us as possible. "That part was one of the hardest for me this entire past year. I knew they were searching for someone they wouldn't find. Your dad got the police in it and huge group of his friends from both Forks and La Push. Even both the Forks and La Push high school got involved. Although, most of the elders from La Push already knew that you were gone, they wanted to make your dad feel better, give him some closure."

This didn't really make me feel better, although I didn't know if that was the effect I was looking for. I never wanted to put my father through losing me, especially losing both me and Adam in a few months. I could only imagine what he had gone through.

"Did you search with them?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I knew it was futile, so I didn't bother. I conducted my own searches that followed the trail of Carrie and Charlotte."

I nodded. "Did you ever talk to my father?" I asked.

"I couldn't put myself through that. Hearing his voice would remind me of yours. I would have completely lost it."

"What did your father tell him? That I was in La Push and disappeared?"

"Something to that effect."

I nodded solemnly. Luke let me be silent for a minute while I absorbed what Luke was telling me. "I want to see him," I told Luke. "I want to see how he's doing."

Luke slowly shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know what you'll find when you get there…"

"I still want to do it."

Luke knew he wouldn't stop me, so he let it go, kissing me on the forehead. "Just be careful."

I crossed the Forks town limits at eight o'clock at night. Luke asked to come with me, but I told him this was something I wanted to do by myself. I just felt that seeing my father was something I needed to finish alone.

I walked among the town streets in the darkness. Nobody was out, which made it easier to be in the open. Everybody was probably getting ready for bed, so maybe my father was as well.

As I strolled through the town, I found the school, dark and uninhabited during the mid-summer. I cut through the parking lot and tried to remember what it was like to walk these sidewalks, to hurry from class to class. The image was unclear since it was experienced with my human senses, which didn't seem to be compatible with my new vampire senses. The parking lot was empty and the school was nearly unchanged. As I passed the office windows, I noticed a poster—a poster with my face on it. Pasted above my latest school picture were the words 'help find Kate.' There was contact information for my father and the police station under the picture. All around the edges of the poster were handwritten notes from what I supposed were the students. They read various things such as 'we love you Kate' and 'we won't stop searching.' One note that caught my attention was that of a particularly small, scratchy handwriting that I did not recognize. It read 'even though we were never friends, I always wanted to be.'

As I progressed along the outside of the office building, I found a similar poster for Adam, his senior picture pasted onto the white paper. Again, notes of endearment were scribbled upon the edges of the poster, but I didn't stop to read them.

Leaving the school grounds, I cut across the road to enter the cover of the trees. I would get to my house from the back, where I would be able to watch my father through the back windows that were usually open at night.

Strolling closer to the house, not needing to rush anything, the smell of humans nearby from the neighborhood filled my nose. The subtle change infiltrated my senses only for a moment, when I could manage to focus again. In the pitch-black night, I could see where I was going and recognize the familiar landmarks of the forest near my house from my muddy human senses. Remembering my past was like anybody else trying to remember the details of their childhood, they knew it happened, but they cannot recall specific fine points.

Even moving at a slow stroll, I spotted within a few moments the light from my kitchen windows making its imprint upon the trees. With my enhanced senses I was able to pick out the sounds and smells of my father apart from the others within the houses along our secluded street. He was cooking—I hadn't remembered if my father actually could cook. It smelled like chicken. Burning chicken.

I searched the smells deeper and caught what must have been my father's scent underneath all the aromas of the kitchen. It was hearty and fleshy—a smell only a human would have. Being careful to remain in the cover of the trees lining my backyard, I inched closer to the house. I knew his human eyes wouldn't detect me, but I didn't want to slip up, just in case. Through the kitchen window, I managed to catch a glimpse of him.

My father had changed. I wasn't sure if I was looking at the same man anymore—and he looked good. His long gray ponytail had been cut off; his hair was left in short natural spikes on the top of his head. From what I remembered, he was still a skinny man.

As I examined him, his mouth moved slightly and rapidly, but no one else was in the house as far as I could tell. Then I listened closely and heard him muttering cooking instructions as he scattered himself throughout the kitchen. He didn't seem excessively depressed or lonely, although the marks of loss did show up on his face. He seemed to be preparing for something by the rushed pace of his work.

There was a light tap on the front door and as it stole my attention I caught a new scent standing on the other side of the house. I darted around, staying in the trees, and spotted a familiar-looking woman standing at the front door waiting, holding a pan of something smelling of crust and apples. There was no car, no bike, and there were no taxis in Forks; this woman must live nearby or have taken the time to walk to my father's house.

But there was something strange about her appearance at my father's house. She was dressed rather nice to be stopping by and she seemed too nervous to be randomly visiting a friend. Was this a date?

And then there was something else about her appearance. She was normal _looking_—medium height, slight aged lines, and curly dark blonde hair. However, she seemed to be part of my life as a human, although a small part… something about the Cold War kept popping up in my mind. And then something clicked—history. Ms. Steckler, my junior US history teacher. _Ms. _Steckler—meaning she was either concealing her true surname or she was single.

My father opened the door and I understood. He stepped out and put his hand on her back, leading her inside. I darted around to the back of the house again, closely watching my father—he was smiling a lot and his hands shook with nerves. This was a full on date; my father was dating.

Normally I would feel angry about this. A new woman in my father's life wasn't something I would normally want, but since he had no one else, and since _I_ had left him alone, I was glad for her—thankful that my father had someone to comfort him, to be there for him.

I left it at that. I didn't to prolong anything or dwell on the fact that I could have crushed my father when I was taken away. Instead, I left the image of my father building a new life for himself as the last one in my head. This was what I wanted.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kate

Luke brushed aside the hair from my face, watching my lips as I talked. He laid down on his side while I sat criss-cross in front of him, the both of us enjoying the peacefulness of our secluded beach. I recounted what I saw with my father the night before, telling him how I was glad that the last image I would have of him would be a happy one.

"So you feel better about it?" he asked after I had finished.

"Yes," I said, looking down at my hands. "I needed some closure. This was the best way."

He nodded. "I'm glad."

"But…"

Luke smiled up at me, amused. "But what?"

"Your father… I feel really bad about him."

Luke sighed. "My father will learn to accept you. He has to learn not to have a problem with you, or else I can't be around him."

"Luke, you can't turn on everyone in your life who doesn't approve of me."

"They shouldn't have a reason not to. They knew you before and they loved you, why is now any different?"

"It's very different because I'm a vampire."

Luke sighed. "Still."

I laid down beside Luke, facing him. "Did your father say anything about me after I left?"

Luke pursed his lips. "Not really. But I told him what I just told you."

"Oh."

"But Robert seems to like you, despite who you are. What did you do to him?" he asked, giving me a amused grin.

"What do you mean?"

"He can't stop talking about you, or the little game you two played."

I chuckled. "He's cute. I like the newcomer," I grinned at him. "Do the other guys hate me?" I asked.

Luke shook his head. "It's hard to tell. Most of the time they're all business, but sometimes I manage to get a few thoughts out of them. They are unsure of how to react to you." Luke looked away and shook his head. "I don't see how it's so hard to understand and accept you."

I took his hand in mine. "Luke, they don't think the way you do. It's not the same with them, even if they can read your thoughts and see for themselves. Just give them time—I suppose that applies for your father as well."

His face looked so worried—his mouth set in a firm line, his eyes scowling into the distance. It was apparent that he was under a lot of stress because of our status, and I wanted to ease that. As I watched his lips, I desperately wanted to kiss them, to feel them relax under my own lips.

I ran my finger down the contours of his chest, creating a line of ice down his fiery skin. Goose bumps arose down the front of his body, and he closed his eyes, simply feeling my touch. Happy that I was getting him to unwind, I lifted my finger to his shoulder, and went down the top of his arm as he lounged on his side. My finger lingered on his elbow, then crawled down to the crook of his elbow. I was suddenly curious—I never heard Luke's heartbeat, the one that had been kept from me all this time.

Luke's eyes flashed open and he watched me as I pressed my two fingers to where his pulse should be.

"I just want to feel it, to make sure it's there," I assured him.

Sure enough, his blood pulsed underneath my pressure, warm and thick. My mouth reflexively watered, but I maintained my strength.

Luke suddenly reached out and pulled me closer to him, leaning in to kiss me on the lips.

"Your strength amazes me," he murmured into my ear, then returning his lips to mine. "I'd never thought it would be this easy."

He pulled me up onto his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me to him, seemingly completely unbothered by my hard vampire skin. He squeezed me earnestly, enjoying the fact that he needn't be cautious around me anymore.

His fingers snaked into my hair, the tips of the fingers on his other hand sliding into the sweat pants he lent me, then squeezed at my sides.

"Luke," I breathed once our lips broke for a second.

He immediately broke off. "What? Did I hurt you? Is this too fast?"

I furrowed my brows at him, inching my lips back onto his. "No. Not at all—"

"Maybe we should stop…" he started, and sat up, causing me to fall into his lap. I kept my arms looped around his neck.

"What? No! Why?" I asked, frustration taking over.

"Kate—This…We shouldn't," he said, shaking his head.

I rolled my head back and groaned. "Please don't start this again. I am completely capable, more than capable. We don't need to take it slow anymore—I think we're past that now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized me.

"Luke, please! I don't think I would object if you asked me to marry you right now!"

He stared at me for a moment, looking hard into my eyes, his lips set apart. When he spoke, his voice was low. "You wouldn't?"

"You've considered it?" I asked, surprised by his delayed response.

"Of course I have, Kate. I firmly believe that you are my soulmate, remember? Why wouldn't I marry you?"

"So why shouldn't we have sex?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He stared at me for a moment, his mouth opened, then closed. I saw his objections lost in the internal debate going on inside his head and smiled triumphantly. I leaned in to kiss him and he didn't back down. Pushing him to the ground again, he got back in the game and kissed me back. I hitched up my leg against his hip and lowered my hands down to loop my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans.

As our lips moved swiftly and passionately together, again his fingers tightened on my waist and slid up under my shirt. His thumb, hooked on the outside, pulled my shirt up with his hands. I raised myself off him for a second to allow for him to pull my shirt over my head and toss it to the sandy ground beneath us.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luke

The moment I smelt something wrong, my eyes snapped open. The smell was distinctly different from Kate's because it smelt bad. It was another vampire, and it was Carrie.

My eyes snapped open and I found her perched above me, smiling down. Kate was nowhere to be seen, and my heart began to pound in worry. Where was she?

"Morning," she smiled. "I'll turn away so you can get some pants on."

I didn't listen to her. Immediately I was on my feet, hunched over and shuddering from head to toe, ready to phase. Carrie noticed and leapt from the tree in a flash, standing in front of me.

"You don't want to do that," she cautioned, her eyes flashing.

"Why not," I growled at her, holding my urge.

"Because if you phase, you'll never find Kate," she smiled. "And I'll never tell."

My heart fell as I realized Kate could be hurt. A growl of rage rumbled in my chest as I watched and waited for her to continue. I wondered how she could have possibly contained Kate—how do you contain a vampire?

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. "Hurry, or I'll snap your neck."

"Put some clothes on," she barked, bending over and flinging the pants she picked up at me.

I caught them and slipped them on without breaking my glare at her.

"Your pack killed my sister," Carrie stated, lifting her chin.

"And you want to kill me, right?" I verified.

"Yes. You and your annoying little girlfriend," she confirmed.

"But?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Where was the pack? We were well within La Push boundaries. Had she gotten to them too? I haven't phased, or seen them since yesterday.

Carrie flashed a razor-sharp smile at me. "I like to play games, Luke."

It was then that I smelt the citrus perfume—Kate—and I realized the wind was carrying her scent to me. She must have been near, and Carrie had lied—of course Kate would have wanted to hunt in the morning, to keep herself well fed while around me.

"KATE!" I shouted out at her, my voice carrying through the forest. I heard rapid feet coming towards us, but it wasn't quick enough.

The smiling female vampire produced a knife from her sleeve, the sharp blade catching light from the rising sun as she tried to conceal it behind her back, but she knew I saw. Wasting no time, she lurched at me and, still human, I crouched in readiness.

"I'm not the only one who will hurt you," she grinned.

Confused by her statement and her necessity to attack me with a knife, Carrie managed to get at me. I expected her to take a jab at my side or perhaps in my arm, but she merely sliced at my hand, creating a three-inch long gash that began to ooze blood. I realized what she was doing only when I realized Kate had finally reached us.

Kate

The second the knife broke Luke's skin and red hot liquid oozed out of and over his hand, my senses became wild. Luke managed to shoot a mangled look over his shoulder while Carrie pushed him to the ground and darted away. He knew I was there and could do nothing about it.

I flitted to his side, the smell of his blood strangling my mind. I knew now what magnificence his skin was keeping from me. From the single time I slipped up as a newborn vampire, I never smelt any kind of blood as ravishing and mouthwatering as Luke's. What I discovered was like a dehydrated man ambling through the desert and stumbling up a waterfall of the coldest, freshest water.

"Kate, go now," Luke ordered, but whatever he said fell on deaf ears. I found myself inching closer.

Luke sat up straighter, scared of my intense, hungry stare at his hand. "Kate, your venom could kill me," Luke warned. "You don't want to do this."

Again, all I could think about was the blood. I no longer saw Luke as my boyfriend, the man I loved—he was my prey. I leapt onto him, my legs straddling him and pinning him to the ground, my hands grasping his wrist. Luke didn't restrain me, he let me do what I wanted. He was completely at my disposal.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I never wanted this to happen to you," Luke cried quietly. "I love you." Then his head rolled back and his muscles relaxed. He was letting go completely. He would never dare resist me, but not because I would hurt him, but because he loved me that much.

Miraculously, I came back to me senses after that thought and froze, staring wide-eyed down at him. "Oh my god."

Luke lifted his head again, looking back into my eyes. "Kate—"

I leapt off of him in that second. "Luke, what have I done?"

Luke sat up, holding his hands out to me, the one already forming a scar where the cut had been. "No, Kate—"

I shook my head slowly. "I would have hurt you, I would have killed you."

Luke stood up and took a step towards me. My mind briefly flashed back to when I saw Luke for the first time after becoming a vampire, when I had been so scared to breath in his scent in case I would want to kill him. He stepped forward again, but reflexively, the air in front of me rippled and Luke couldn't move any closer past my shield, his hands pressed against the invisible wall. I took a large step back.

"No!" Before Luke could get any closer, I disappeared, with Luke calling my name.

How could I have ever thought that way? How could I ever have seen Luke as my prey, something to kill? I couldn't believe what I had done, and Luke blamed himself for it. Luke was actually scared of me. How could I let any of this happen?

As I ran through the forest, I took advantage of the clean air whipping past me. I took in deep breaths of air, cleaning out my entire system of the smell of blood. I tried to forget, erase my mind of what had happened in the last minute. I would never think of Luke or his blood in that way ever again.

An hour later, as I was lying face up on the forest floor, soaking up fresh air when the sound of light paws padding through the underbrush of the forest approached me. I bolted to my feet and searched the trees for a familiar chocolate-brown wolf. Instead, I was joined by a russet and a sunny brown one—Kevin and Howard.

Their large brown eyes lingered on me, measuring me. I wondered what they wanted, what they knew, and why they were here.

Howard finally broke away from Kevin and left to phase. He reemerged, his expression confused.

"What's going on with Luke?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He stood ten feet away from me, with Kevin in the middle, watching both of us—he was curious as well.

"Why? What have you heard?" I asked, taking a step forward. I wasn't ready to admit my embarrassment. I didn't think the wolves would take too kindly to finding out that I almost killed Luke today.

"His father tells us he's upset and won't see anyone—not even us. He wont tell anyone what happened," Howard told me.

Of course. Luke knew as well that the wolves would have gone out and hunted me if they knew.

"We encountered Carrie," I told him, intentionally leaving everything else out.

Howard nodded knowingly. "We found her trail this morning, but she had already left the territory. What happened?" he asked.

"She was with Luke, so I don't know. She vanished once I arrived," I told him, adverting my eyes to my hands.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Kate… You know you can tell me anything," Howard said, lowering his voice. Kevin's eyes moved between Howard and me.

Of course Howard would feel that way, especially after he talked to me about his problems with his then-girlfriend, Lilly, a year ago when I was human. I had grown close to him that day, to Kevin as well.

I pursed my lips, uncertain of what I should tell him. I supposed he had a right to know about his brother.

"Howard, I'm so ashamed," I whispered, my voice becoming heavy. "I almost slipped up today…"

I expected to see his expression become angry, to hear him yell and shout at me, to order me to leave. But his face didn't change. Beside him, Kevin shifted from paw to paw, wanting to hear more. "What happened?"

The words rushed out of my mouth like a waterfall. "Carrie didn't hurt Luke, but she had a knife—she cut him. I was set up, she knew I would come back and smell him." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry. His blood was everywhere."

I didn't lift my face, but Howard did not say anything for a moment. When he spoke, his voice had definitely changed; it was strained, and he was trying to control himself.

"Is… Luke okay?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes. I didn't hurt him—I stopped myself before I could and ran away."

"Good. That must have been… hard for you," Howard said, nodding. This was apparently hard for him to do, to speak face to face with a vampire.

"Thanks Howard, for listening and not going crazy on me," I told him, smiling appreciatively at him.

He sighed. "No problem. But, if you're… feeling better… you should go see Luke. He must want to see you, of course."

"I don't know…" I started to say, taking a step back.

"Okay, then don't. Only do it if you're sure," he said.

At that, he turned away. "See you around," he called over his shoulder. Kevin followed him, his eyes lingered back at me. Howard phased and they ran off together.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kate

Another hour later, I trusted myself enough to go find Luke again. I gave a wide berth of the place where Luke had been cut and made a beeline to his house. Arriving there quickly, I was unsure of how I would handle this. I knocked softly and Todd answered almost instantly.

I expected him to speak, to accuse me of hurting his son, but he only stared.

"I know this is really uncomfortable for you, Todd, but I need to see Luke," I half-ordered, hoping to sound forceful enough to convince Todd to let me in.

Todd sighed. "He's in his room, Kate."

I gave him a small smile and a nod, moving around him to Luke's bedroom. I skipped knocking and walked right in. Luke's desk chair was in pieces on the floor next to the wall opposite his desk. Luke laid facedown on his bed, not even bothering to move, even though I was positive he knew I entered.

"Luke," I called softly. He made no move.

The smell of soap lingered on his skin, and I imagined he would have ran home and scrubbed every speck of blood remaining, hating every drop of it. I darted to his side and pulled at his shoulder. I met no resistance as Luke allowed me to pull him on his side, facing away from me. His eyes, although trying to hide it with an impartial mask, showed explicit pain, his lips quivering. I leaned over and put my hand on the side of his face, then kissed his cheek. When I got no response, I leapt over Luke's wide body, landing softly on the other side of him, laying up against him. I pulled him closer to me, cradling his face to my chest and running my fingers through his hair. I figured closeness would get him to react, or at least say something.

At first, Luke was hesitant, but then his arms wrapped tightly around me and he buried his face into my chest. "I'm so sorry," he told me softly.

"Shh," I hushed him.

"I never wanted you to feel that. You need to be completely comfortable with me, I never wanted you to feel that you couldn't be around me," he muttered into my chest, his voice quivering.

"I know. I don't blame you for anything, Luke."

I laid there with him, each of us holding the other tightly. I rested my head on his and continued to entwine my fingers in his hair. His grip around me never faltered.

"I really do love you," Luke assured me. "No matter what you do to me."

I sighed. "Would you have really let me kill you?" I asked incredulously.

"If it was what you wanted—"

"No, Luke," I interrupted him sternly. "I will never want to kill you. And if it ever comes to what happened earlier again, you have to tell me no. You need to force me away. You can't let me kill you."

Luke nodded, his eyes clenching shut. I understood fully then how crazy this whole imprinting thing was.

I gave him another squeeze. "I love you," I told him, and then kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," Luke muttered back.

We laid there holding each other for a while longer. Todd never intruded or checked in on us. Luke never needed to say anything more than what had already been said. An hour passed and I decided to speak.

"Luke," I said softly.

"Yes?" he lifted his head from my chest and brushed away the hair from my face.

"Your clothes smell really good and all, and I know they look great on me, but I think I need to get some new clothes," I said. "Clothes that fit." I was hoping to distract him from what happened today and do something normal, well, sort of normal.

He laughed. "Okay. Your wish is my command."

"Only I don't have any money," I said, furrowing my brow.

"So what do you suggest. Do you need money?" he asked, starting to get up.

I pulled him back down onto me. "No. I knew I said I wouldn't go back to my father's house, but I think I should get some of my clothes back. Maybe stow some here?"

He smiled. "Is this a mission?"

I laughed. "Only if you want it to be."

"Great. Let's go. He should be at work, right?"

"Right."

Luke led me out of the house, nodding to Todd and giving him a reassuring smile. I made it out the door and skipped ahead of Luke as he closed the door behind him. When I had separated myself from Luke, a loud snarling sounded to my right and Gerard in wolf-form leapt at me, pinning me to the ground, his razor teeth threateningly close to my face.

Luke, snarling in return, phased and rammed his body against Gerard to get him off me. I sat up and watched as Gerard and Luke stood face to face. Gerard was calm now, staring into Luke's eyes, but Luke was still growling at him, putting himself between me and Gerard. The air rippled as I slipped a shield in between them, in case it was needed. I felt Luke's nose press against it, but he made no more move forward.

Gerard's eyes turned on me, and his glare was sending daggers at me. His raised lip sent the message as clear as if I could read his thoughts:

A close call for a close call. This is a warning.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kate

Luke and I crouched in the forest outside my father's house. All appeared to be empty, and we were forming a plan of entry. I had managed to calm Luke down about what Gerard had done earlier, because it was only expected of him to protect his pack.

"This is what will happen," I muttered to Luke, "I'll break the glass to the kitchen window and unhook the latch. We'll make it look like a break in, then I'll unlock the back door to let you in because, frankly, you won't fit through the window."

Luke chuckled. "Probably."

I glanced around the deserted back yard. "No one should see us since there's nothing but trees back here."

Luke nodded and we both left the cover of the forest. I would have rather broke into my old house to get clothes than let Luke pay for me. He wasn't the richest person, and I would have felt like it was robbing.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He broke away from me and stood by the back door. I stood only twenty feet away at the kitchen window. Fisting up my hand, I made a quick, light jab at the pane. It broke easily and I slipped my hand through. Rather than cut at my skin, the glass broke away when it came into contact with its hardness. Well, if I were to be optimistic, I would say that was one thing that came in handy.

The latch unhooked and I jimmied the window up and slithered inside, gracefully hoisting myself up and over the sink and landing silently on the linoleum floor. I darted around and unlatched the back door. Luke slipped in beside me and slid the door shut behind him.

"And we're in!" I sang.

It was the strangest thing to be inside my house again. The couch had the same stains on its cushions, the couch where Luke and I had made out countless times. The kitchen had an adequate amount of dirty dishes in it, and the table still had most of my father's papers piled on it. Everything was virtually unchanged, and made it feel eerily like everything was what it was a year ago. Except the house smelt entirely of my father, a juicy, citrusy smell. I tried to ignore it as Luke followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Let's make this quick. Do you think he'll notice if a bunch of my clothes are gone?" I asked, my hand hesitating on the handle of my closet door.

"It depends on if he checks in here regularly. And he might check today if he thinks there's been a break in."

"We could play it off like you went crazy psycho and broke into my house and stole all my clothes like a creeper…" I suggested.

"Or we could make it seem like someone threw a baseball through the window on accident," he suggested instead.

"Yeah, because tons of people play random baseball games in my backyard," I said, throwing open the closet doors. I found a duffel bag and started yanking things off their hangers and stuffing them in the bag. I got some shoes and socks because going barefoot all the time got old after a while.

"Don't look!" I said, snapping over my shoulder as I slipped open the drawer to my underwear.

"Really, Kate? We just made love yesterday and you're worried about me sneaking a peek at your panties?" he asked, an amused expression growing on his face.

"Whatever," I said as I stuffed some at random into the bag.

"You make me smile," Luke said, turning away.

I turned around and glanced all around at my room. I wondered if I had left it clean or if my dad had cleaned it after I disappeared.

"Do you think I could take a shower? My feet are really dirty and I think I have rat nests in my hair," I said, tugging at the knots.

"I think your father would notice if the shower was all wet when he came home," he said.

"Are you sure? It could have dried by that time."

He only shrugged and ran a finger along the books lying on my dresser.

"Fine. I'll take one at your house," I said.

"Okay."

After finding my brush and stuffing it into the packed duffel bag, I zipped it shut and slung it over my shoulder.

At that moment, the front door downstairs opened and a wave of that juicy, citrusy scent wafted up to my bedroom. I gave a sharp intake of air as my senses became acute. When I had only inclined towards the door a centimeter, Luke's hand clasped around my arm.

"Think, Kate. That's your father down there," he told me, his voice hard and reprimanding, yet remaining quiet.

I looked over to him, my lip curling back in anger. He didn't flinch, but raised his eyebrows challengingly. When I realized what I was doing, I immediately relaxed. I didn't want to go there again.

"Sorry," I whispered to him.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. We both waited, listening intently.

"Where is that paper," my father muttered to himself. The noise of him bustling around on the dinning room table reached my ears, my father going through his stacks of papers. I waited for him to hesitate, to notice that his kitchen window was broken, or feel a draft. He never did stop his busy work and, after seemingly finding what he was looking for, he bustled out of the house and left for work again.

I breathed out, not aware that I was holding my breath. Luke laughed nervously, rubbing his fingers on his forehead.

"That was close," he said.

"He's gone. He won't come back." I turned and faced the door. "Now, about the hole in the window…" I started.

"What shall we do?" he asked, holding out my hand as he opened my bedroom door for me.

"Should I kill a bird and throw it in the kitchen? Make it look like the bird broke in?"

Luke chuckled. "Whatever you want."

I let Luke out the back door and made my way around to the kitchen. I swung out the window and left the window open as I went to hunt for a fist sized bird. Luke sat waiting in the forest on the edge of my house, flipping stones around. I perched in a tree and became silent while I waited for a bird to come by. Luckily a small one flitted in front of me long enough for me to snatch it out of the air and snap its neck. Human Kate wouldn't have approved, but vampire Kate didn't care anymore. There were bigger things to worry about.

I tossed the bird through the window and closed it, reaching in to lock it in place.

"That should work," I said once I entered the forest.

Luke took the bag from me and hitched it onto his own shoulder, then put his arm around me. "Let's go home, my love."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luke

After Kate had quickly stashed her bag in my room, she left for a quick hunting trip to keep herself full. I imagined she didn't want to take any chances, and I was okay with whatever she wanted. I seized the opportunity and decided to have a talk with my father while she was out. I pulled him aside when he was about to leave and sat him down.

"Where are you off to?" I asked conversationally.

"Fishing with the boys," he answered, eyeing me suspiciously.

I nodded, looking down at my hands pressed together.

"What's up, Luke?" my father asked. "I know something's up."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself. "Dad, Kate is staying for a while...probably longer than that," I told him. "You may not like the situation, but that doesn't stop me from loving her just as much as I did before."

There was a long silence after my outpouring of words. Dad sighed, looking at the door. "I understand. I'm listening."

I leaned forward in my seat, my heart beating faster. "I know you might not be ready for this, but I think Kate and I are."

"What is it, son?"

I rubbed my hands together. "I would like to ask Kate to marry me, Dad."

My dad sat back in his chair, running his hand over his head. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing me. "I know how appealing vampires can seem—"

"No, Dad," I said firmly. "You know very well that's not the case. I wanted to marry Kate the moment I laid eyes upon her. You of all people should understand imprinting, Dad."

He sighed, defeated. I knew he was only making excuses, and that he would someday see that my love for Kate favored neither human nor vampire.

"So, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I think you already know," I said, then took a deep, shaky breath. "I would like to give Kate Mom's ring."

Dad scrutinized me for a moment, his eyes squinting over to me. We sat for almost a minute as he thought long and hard about this. Finally he seemed to give up on whatever he was thinking and said, "Okay."

"Dad—" I paused, expecting another argument. "Okay?"

He nodded once. "I'm no going to lie, I've seen changes in you I never thought possible. I can't deny that Kate is your soulmate and… you're right. I should accept Kate for who she is. It's true, she hasn't changed much."

I wasn't sure I was hearing my father right. Was he agreeing with me?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He chuckled, then stood up. "The boys are going to kill me for being late." Despite his statement, he ambled down the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom. After a few opening and closing of a few drawers, he reemerged with a tiny black box in his hand. He placed it into my large palm and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck, son," he said, actually cracking a smile.

"I don't think I'll need it, Dad, but thanks."

He nodded and grabbed his tackle box by the door, giving me a small wave before he left.

Kate

Back at Luke's house that night, Todd went off with some friends to go fishing on the lake, so I felt better about taking a shower at his house when Todd was gone, who obviously felt uncomfortable with me there at all. I was able to scrub off all the dirt from my body and run my brush through my hair. I felt refreshed when I dressed in clean fitting clothes and joined Luke in his room. I flopped onto the bed beside him and he pulled me close for a kiss.

"Your scent is stronger when you're wet. It makes it intoxicating," he breathed.

"Should I leave?" I asked, running my nose against his jawline, having no intentions of leaving.

"Nope." He crushed me against him and kissed my shoulder, then my chest. "But there is something we need to talk about."

He pulled me up so we were sitting across from each other.

"Uh oh," I said when his tone was completely serious.

He grinned. "It's nothing to worry about."

I nodded and waited, watching as he grappled for words.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew I had to be with you for the rest of our lives. It was an instant attraction, pushed along by my werewolf genes in the form of imprinting." He gave me a small grin. "We weren't ever forced together, it was merely fate, and a little easier to find you with my werewolf genes, again."

I giggled. I could have ventured a guess to where this was going.

"But from the moment I met you, there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to marry you someday, and all I had to do was wait to convince you so. So when you told me the other day that you would have no objections to my offer, my heart swelled up with joy."

At that moment, he produced a tiny, black, velvet box from his pocket and I gasped. Cracking it open, I glimpsed the most beautiful classic diamond ring I had ever seen. It was a plain but sturdy silver band with a single, round diamond sparkling on the top. The ring was simple but perfect, and all I wanted from Luke.

"Kate, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes burning holes into my soul, all the love he felt for me beaming through his eyes.

I was speechless, my heart was soaring. All I could do was beam at him and throw my arms around his neck. He started laughing and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes," I finally whispered.

I let go of him and held out my hand for the ring. He plucked the twinkling ring from the box and slid it into place on my left ring finger. I watched him as he smiled down at the little ring, completely exhilarated by seeing it there. I leaned in to kiss his exuberant face.

"I'm yours forever," I whispered in his ear. He pulled me down and kissed me, long and hard, and I was glad Todd had left for the evening.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Luke

_We need to talk_, I told the boys, who were running as wolves through the forest that afternoon. I was careful not to give away the news so quickly, I wanted them to be around while I broke the news. _Let's meet somewhere._

_Why do you feel so chipper? _Peter asked as he and the rest of the pack ran to meet Luke.

_I suppose we'll find out,_ Kevin pointed out.

We met in a clearing in the forest where all the wolves could stand in a circle comfortably. The boys stood waiting, curious wolf eyes all on me.

_This is something important to me, and frankly, I'm past caring whether or not you agree with it. I've tried too hard to get you to understand. _Might as well be honest. But as I looked around at the wolves, I sensed in some of their thoughts that they didn't have harsh feelings for Kate when I mentioned her name. _I've asked Kate to marry me. And she said yes._

Gerard stared evenly at me across the clearing. It was hard to decipher what his thoughts were. But Howard looked from Gerard to me, unable to keep from saying what he wanted.

_That's great, Luke, _he said. _I really think so. _

_A year ago, you would have killed yourself for saying 'I'm marrying a vampire,' _Kevin laughed.

I was glad they were taking it lightly. Robert, standing beside Gerard, was feeling something similar to unhappiness, but he had not known Kate before, so it was hard to understand his discontent.

_Is there any objections to this?_ I asked, just wondering what Peter and Gerard had to say—the alpha and his second in command. _Gerard? Peter?_

_I will be happy with anything you decide, _Peter chimed artificially.

_There's no stopping you,_ Gerard added. I didn't know if that was acceptance or giving up on his part, but I took it nonetheless. It didn't matter to me.

_Why don't you care? _Robert asked, the first direct thought he had the entire time this afternoon. _I thought packs were supposed to care about what each other thought, hence the mind-reading._

_He does care, kid,_ Kevin interjected. _But he just gets a little tired of people telling him his soulmate is a bloodsucking demon._

I shot him a look but he shrugged it off. I sighed to Robert. _I _do_ care about you guys, but Kevin is right. Kate is who she is, and I loved her before she was a vampire and it doesn't make sense not to love her now. She's the same, and she still cares about all of you the same. Nothing has changed but her appetite. _

_Well said, _Kevin commented.

Kate

"Todd?" I asked, craning my neck around the hallway. I knew he was here, I smelt him, but he still didn't answer. I found him sitting in a recliner, staring at the television. He only glanced back at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

He sighed and shut the television off. I made a wide berth around him as I moved to the couch adjacent to his recliner. I sat farthest away from him.

"What's up, Kate?" he asked.

I looked up at him, surprised that he addressed me by name. I gave him a little smile.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Luke told me that the ring belonged to your wife's, and I know it means a lot to you. So thank you," I said quietly.

Todd glanced down at my hand resting in my lap; the ring was sitting on my finger. His mouth twitched.

"You're welcome," he said.

I nodded slowly and looked down at my hands. I could feel Todd's eyes on me.

"Do you really love him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I looked up at him. "Yes, sir."

He continued to stare at me. "Okay."

"Nothing has changed, sir. I know this is weird for you."

Todd stood up and took the beer on the table beside his chair. He sighed. "I understand more than you think."

"You do?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. I left to go into the kitchen, and I did not follow. I sat on the couch staring at the mat in front of the television, wondering what he meant by his statement. A moment later he came back out and sat on the edge of his recliner. His hands in front of him.

"Luke thinks his mother died when he was young," he started, staring straight into my eyes.

"She wasn't?" I asked.

I had never learned anything about Luke's mother the entire time I had known him. He never mentioned it, and I never asked. He didn't seem to think about it much, or at all.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"The same thing that happened to you."

My mouth dropped as I stared at Todd, watching as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw her. She came to me once and left her ring." He gestured to my hand. My ring suddenly felt ten pounds heavier. "I wasn't supposed to see her, but I awoke while she put it on my beside table. She never came back."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sincerely. I could only imagine what he went through.

"But I had not imprinted on her. We only fell in love. It wasn't strong enough to keep us together the way the love between you and Luke did. She knew I loathed vampires. She knew it would never work again." Todd looked sadly down at the floor.

"Did you—?" I began, unsure of how to ask this. "Did you hate her after that?"

Todd, resembling Luke so much in that moment I almost went over to him to comfort him, answered, "no."

"Why didn't you go to her? I'm sure she loved you as well," I said, leaning forward.

Todd laughed. "Honey, I'm not as strong as you and Luke are. I would have been considered an outcast, a traitor. My pack wouldn't have approved, and my brother would have hated me forever."

"But she was your wife. I'm only Luke's girlfriend," I said. "Luke is in the same boat. He fights everyday to get everyone to understand."

"It's not the same," he said definitively, and I dropped it. I didn't want to push him just when he was beginning to let me in again.

"Would like me to keep this from Luke?" I asked.

"No. You shouldn't keep secrets from him. That's what is important in a marriage. Never keep secrets," he told me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Only tell him when you're ready. When it's the right time. He may not act so kindly to me afterwards," he said, smiling a little.

"Okay."

We sat there in silence, Todd thinking to himself. Right now, Todd was the closest thing I had to a father. I never thought about letting my own go, but that was what I had done. It made me feel sorry, for he would miss my wedding, and miss the rest of my life. He would never see his two children again, and he would never know what truly happened to them.

"Todd?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering… since my father thinks I'm dead, and we should stick with that story, would you walk me down the isle at the wedding?"

He looked at me for a moment, studying me. I stood up, holding my hands as I walked a wide berth around him again.

"You don't have to decide now, but just think about it." I stopped before went into the kitchen towards the back door. "I'm glad we had this talk."

He sighed, looking at the blank television screen. "Me too."


End file.
